La Terapeuta
by YyessyY
Summary: Tras la muerte de Voldemort, Los Malfoy vivieron un arresto domiciliario. Dos años de condena por parte de Draco Malfoy y dos años de exilio voluntario para unirse a sus padres en busca del olvido. Pero antes de volver a Londres debían ver a una terapeuta, quien decidiría que estaban listos para unirse a esa nueva sociedad sin ser un peligro y Hermione Granger era tal encargada.
1. Condenas

**_Summary: Tras la muerte de Voldemort, Los Malfoy vivieron un año de arresto domiciliario en espera de un juicio. Dos años de condena por parte de Draco Malfoy y dos años de exilio voluntario para unirse a sus padres en busca del olvido. Tiempo que pensaron suficiente para que la sociedad mágica les diera cierto indulto para volver a Londres Mágico, lamentablemente regresar a su tierra natal tenía un precio: debían ver a una terapeuta, quien decidiría que estaban listos para unirse a esa nueva sociedad sin ser un peligro. La sociedad mágica acababa de adoptar costumbres Muggles para resolver los problemas más intrincados todo ser humano: los de la mente y Hermione Granger era la encargada de llevarlo a cabo._**

 ** _Bueno, sé que tengo mucho que actualizar y lo haré antes de lo que creen, es sólo que esta idea no dejaba de rondarme y tuve que ponerme a escribir de forma desesperada y este es el resultado:_**

 ** _Disclaimer: No soy rubia, ni mucho menos me llamo JK Rowling, mucho menos escribí Harry Potter, porque de ser así habría muuuchoooo Dramione y Fred nunca hubiera muerto! En realidad nadie más que Voldy!_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1: Condenas_

La casa estaba limpia, los pasillos silenciosos, sin embargo, nada podía alejar los demonios internos de los habitantes de ese lugar. Las atrocidades cometidas en ese terreno no podían ser borradas ni por los métodos más intrincados que se manejaran, el sufrimiento que aquellas paredes habían guardado en el interior de la fachada de aristocrática Mansión apenas podía ser contenido por su porte antiguo. La guerra había sido terrible y ese lugar había actuado de cuartel general del ser carismático que pretendía aniquilar a una gran parte de la población de Inglaterra. Mágica o no. Y los habitantes originales de tal morada acababan de ser obligados a pasar un tiempo indeterminado sin poder escapar de los fantasmas de los horrores que ellos mismos habían permitido que sucedieran en su hogar.

La familia Malfoy era una de las más antiguas y nobles de la sociedad mágica de Londres, por lo mismo, a nadie sorprendía que hubieran defendido los ideales de pureza de la sangre que uno de los hombres más carismáticos, pero peligrosos, hubiera fraguado para eliminar a aquellos que consideraba escoria. A pesar que ese mismo hombre no fuera todo lo que proclamaba sobre lo que los magos debían ser. Tampoco era sorprendente que esa misma familia decidiera desertar del bando de tal demente una vez que vieran que serían el lado derrotado, por todos era más que sabido que ellos sólo velaban por el beneficio propio y que esa era una de las muchas razones por las que habían conspirado contra aquellos que –a pesar de ser sus pares mágicos- ellos no consideraban dignos del honor de la magia.

La familia Malfoy se había convertido en parias de la sociedad y debían ser juzgados en consecuencia por sus crímenes de guerra. No por nada habían ayudado a Voldemort –el infame que se había alzado a aniquilar la paz que el pueblo mágico conocía-, no sólo eso, dos de los integrantes de la familia habían sido marcados por el mismísimo Voldemort; mejor conocido como El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado debido al terror que su nombre había provocado tiempo atrás en el mundo mágico, cuando había intentado apoderarse de éste en una Primera Gran Guerra Mágica; Lucius Malfoy y su hijo, Draco Malfoy, se habían convertido en acólitos de aquel ser y recibido la llamada Marca Tenebrosa, la que los identificaba como partidarios y soldados del mago oscuro. Todos los que recibían tal marca recibían el nombre de Mortífagos, seres mágicos que proclamaban la pureza de la sangre en contra de los magos y brujas nacidos de seres no mágicos o estos mismos, los cuales eran conocidos como Muggles.

La misión de los Mortifagos no era otra que aterrorizar a todo ser viviente considerado inferior por su Señor. Por suerte un salvador había surgido y Harry Potter –El niño que vivió- había derrotado por segunda vez y para siempre al mago oscuro. Llevando al mundo mágico a la salvación y a los Malfoy's a ese arresto domiciliario en espera de un juicio que no sucedería hasta un año después del inicio de su arresto.

Narcissa Malfoy, la esposa de Lucius Malfoy y madre de Draco, había salido impune de una condena. Ella no poseía la Marca Tenebrosa y, a pesar de haber estado de acuerdo con las proclamaciones del Lord Tenebroso –uno de los apodos de Voldemort-, había ayudado a Harry Potter en un momento decisivo de la última y determinante batalla de la Segunda Gran Guerra Mágica. Razones más que suficientes para dejarla en libertad, aunque con firma mensual en el Ministerio de Magia por todo un año. Al más estilo Muggle. Nada mejor para socavar la poca arrogancia que le quedaba a esa mujer.

Lucius Malfoy, reconocido Mortífago en ambas Guerras Mágicas, fue condenado a un exilio de cuatro años. Dejándolo –indirectamente- sin posibilidad de tener contacto alguno con su familia o con cualquier ser de Inglaterra, obligado a tener su varita sellada y con posibilidad de realizar los hechizos más inofensivos e inútiles para un mago tan poderoso y arrogante como el rubio Mortífago al que estaban condenando. El Ministerio ya tenía llenas las prisiones de Azkaban – la más famosa e infranqueable de sus prisiones- y existían criminales mucho más peligrosos que Lucius para enviar allí. La condena tuvo efectos inmediatos y el patriarca de los Malfoy fue enviado con dos Aurores que lo escoltaron a su nueva vida en un lugar aislado de Alemania, país del cual ni siquiera manejaba el idioma. El Ministerio pretendía aislarlo por completo de todo lo que conocía con aquel castigo. « _La soledad_ » pensó Lucius « _es peor que Azkaban_ », mientras seguía a los dos magos que lo conducirían a Alemania, con la imagen de Narcissa –su amada Narcissa- en la mente. Pasaría cierto tiempo antes que pudiera ver de nuevo su hermoso rostro, aquel que amaría hasta su muerte.

Draco Malfoy, el rubio hijo de la pareja, no corrió con la suerte de sus progenitores y él no pudo determinar en el momento de su juicio que tan mala era su situación. Y no la determinaría hasta que saliera del lugar al que iba a ser enviado, cuando pudiera revivir los horrores que había visto tanto en la guerra como en su castigo, cuando viviera todo lo que había perdido.

Draco aún era menor de edad cuando abrazó el camino destinado a él, aquel que lo había condenado a la Marca Tenebrosa, a las torturas de Voldemort y a la desagradable misión que le había impuesto. Matar al Mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, el Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Dumberdore o ver cómo su madre moría antes de hacerlo él. Para Draco fue una decisión fácil de realizar, aunque ejecutarla fue tan complicado y difícil que cuando tuvo a Dumbledore a punta de su varita, no fue capaz de asesinar al que hasta ese día había sido su Director de escuela. Sin embargo, alguien más terminó la misión de Draco y el muchacho tuvo que huir para no ser condenado por haber dejado entrar a los Mortífagos en el antiguo colegio.

No sólo ese hecho era remarcable en la carrera del menor de los Malfoy como Mortífago y habían tantos que eran condenatorios como atenuantes, llegando a extender el juicio del adulto joven que era Draco un tiempo record en los anales del Wizengamot – la entidad mágica encargada de los juicios a quienes violen las leyes-. Al final, sus pecados sumaron más que su redención y Draco Malfoy fue condenado a pasar dos años en la prisión de alta seguridad de Nurmengard a falta de sitio en Azkaban.

Draco nunca había escuchado hablar de tal lugar y no pasó día en esa prisión sin desear no haberla siquiera conocido. Claramente, el Ministerio y el Wizengamot querían enviar una advertencia a quienes se sintieran tentados a volver a desafiar su autoridad a través del joven Malfoy. Advertencia que todos los que leyeron el diario El Profeta el día después del juicio más famoso de todo Londres habían entendido. Fuerte y claramente.

Un año pasó para que la familia Malfoy fuera juzgada, año que pasaron enclaustrados en su enorme Mansión, llena de fantasmas invisibles de la guerra. Dos años pasó Draco Malfoy encerrado en una prisión desconocida y con horrores que los despertarían de noche hasta el final de su tiempo. Dos años más pasaron para que decidiera volver en compañía de su familia al completo a la tierra que los había condenado.

Narcissa había sido la que mejor librada había salido, sin embargo, el no tener a los hombres de su vida a su lado hizo estragos en ella. Por eso había decidido reunirse con su esposo en su exilio, argumentando a los magos y brujas del Wizengamot que en ninguna parte de la condena de Lucius decía que debía estar sin la presencia de su esposa una vez ella terminara con sus firmas mensuales. No hubo mago ni bruja que evitara que la señora Narcissa Malfoy –de soltera Black- averiguara el paradero de su esposo y tomara un traslador autorizado para reunirse con el amor de su vida. Condenándose a sí misma a un exilio al que no estaba destinada, pero que el Ministerio permitió en pos de librarse de una mujer de dudosa moralidad por unos cuantos años.

Lucius se había sorprendido mucho al verla en la puerta de la pequeña cabaña que él se negaba a llamar hogar y la cual había parecido más luminosa con la presencia de su mujer en ella. Después de todo, había esperanza para él y tener al amor de toda su vida a su lado hacía que la adversidad fuera color de rosas. Sólo les faltaba su hijo para completar un pequeño cuadro de felicidad y unidad familiar. El exilio no era tan malo junto a Narcissa.

El matrimonio Malfoy se sentía agradecido de tener la compañía del otro para alejar la soledad de la que habían sido presa, a pesar de la incomodidad de estar viviendo en las lejanías de un pueblo Muggle del que no entendían el idioma y apenas lograban manejar el dinero para comprar lo justo para alimentarse. No les importaba, todo era soportable en la compañía del otro. Sólo les faltaba Draco, del que no habían vuelto a tener noticias en todo ese tiempo, hasta que un día lluvioso él se apareció en la puerta de la casa al igual que había hecho Narcissa.

Sin embargo, el hijo del matrimonio lucía como un espectro de lo que había sido. Sucio y pálido, más hueso que carne y con los ojos más opacos y desprovisto de vida que la rubia mujer recordara, fue lo que ella encontró una vez abierta la puerta de la cabaña. El joven –varita en mano- sólo logró dar un paso en el interior de la casa antes de derrumbarse y caer al suelo, inconsciente.

El grito agudo y lleno de terror había alertado a Lucius, quien no había reconocido al joven vestido con la ropa toda rasgada que estaba en el suelo del lugar. Y siguió sin reconocer a su hijo esos dos años que pasó con él en su exilio. Lucius tenía lo que quería: a toda su familia reunida, sin embargo, el espectro que era Draco hacía que se sintiera incómodo en la presencia del que había sido un chico amoroso con él. Narcissa lloró, silenciosamente, cada noche que pasó en esa cabaña, lamentando el estado de su pequeño y sin saber qué hacer para ayudarlo.

Cinco años pasaron desde el final de la guerra, cuatro años habían pasado desde el comienzo del exilio de Lucius, llegando su condena al final. Ahora podrían regresar a Inglaterra a intentar poner orden en sus vidas. Secretamente, Narcissa creía que era un lugar conocido y seguro lo que necesitaba su hijo para lograr recuperarse y volver a ser, al menos, un poco como antes.

El día de volver había llegado, Lucius observó a su mujer, tan bella e impecable como siempre. La sombra de una sonrisa asomó a sus labios, a pesar de llorar cada día, sin quejarse, ella seguía entera y más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos. Entonces observó a su hijo, el joven llevaba el cabello rubio más largo de lo que había sido habitual en él, totalmente enmarañado y tapándole los ojos. Lucius no pudo evitar un escalofrío al recordar los ojos grises de su hijo y prefirió observar la ropa que había elegido para volver a casa.

Draco llevaba ropa Muggle, debido a que el muchacho –una vez libre- no se había detenido hasta averiguar dónde estaban sus padres y viajar a encontrarlos. Así lo demostraban los harapos que había conservado de su estadía en prisión y llevado el día en que se desplomó frente a su madre. Se había adaptado rápido al exilio y a las circunstancias en las que vivían, Lucius había creído que él se negaría a vestirse como un Muggle, pero Draco había dado cuenta de una practicidad que no sabía que tenía. El gran problema era que Draco no hablaba y se dedicaba a ser un ente que ocupaba espacio en esa cabaña. Preocupando a sus progenitores más de lo que alguna vez lo habían estado.

Lucius se consolaba pensando en que estaban a salvo y juntos, Narcissa se desahogaba en un mar de lágrimas sin poder detenerse. Ambos ignoraban la forma de llegar a su hijo y devolverle un poco de vida. Esperaban que la Mansión Malfoy fuera de ayuda.

Aunque, cuando pisaron el salón principal de la fría mansión –tras una aparición colectiva permitida por los Aurores que habían ido a informar del fin de la condena de Lucius- Draco Malfoy pegó un grito que asustó a sus progenitores más de lo que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho el mismísimo Voldemort.

Acto seguido, el joven había callado para observar todo a su alrededor y girar sobre sus talones, caminando en dirección a su antigua habitación. El hombre mayor había abrazado a su esposa, queriendo cobijarla y detener los temblores del cuerpo fatigado de la mujer.

Desde ese incidente había pasado una semana, en la cual Draco no había salido de su habitación y sus necesidades básicas eran atendidas por una elfina doméstica que se había quedado por lealtad a sus antiguos dueños todo ese tiempo en la mansión. Nadie más lograba entrar en la habitación del rubio y Narcissa estaba agradecida que la pequeña Bliss decidiera quedarse en vez de unirse a la Revolución de los elfos como había sabido que eso se llamaba. Al parecer una activista, hija de muggles, había estado luchando por la liberación de esos seres y en esos cinco años lo había conseguido. Rápidamente, Narcissa se puso al día con la actualidad de la sociedad mágica, decidiendo adoptar las medidas para cubrir las necesidades que ahora tenían los elfos domésticos que habían decidido seguir cumpliendo su labor bajo la luz de nuevas leyes que los protegían de abusos o así lo informaban los medios de comunicación de los magos.

Bliss obtuvo un sueldo básico, una pequeña habitación y ropa digna, además de alimento y el agradecimiento eterno de la señora de la casa por cuidar de su hijo.

Lucius sólo fue un observador de todos esos cambios, no sabiendo cómo ayudar a su familia. Hasta que un buen día apareció un miembro del Wizengamot exigiendo hablar con los tres miembros de la familia Malfoy. Draco bajó a regañadientes, vestido con una antigua bata y calzando unas pantuflas de andar por casa. El hombre del Wizengamot, de nombre Matt, observó al joven de aspecto desaliñado frente a él y apenas pudo creer que se tratara del mismo altivo chiquillo que había visto en Hogwarts en sus años de estudio. Matt se aclaró la garganta y procedió a explicar a los Malfoy's que debían someterse a unas evaluaciones psicológicas para que se les permitiera ser –nuevamente- parte de la sociedad mágica y que si se negaban entonces tendrían que ser desterrados permanentemente de Inglaterra. Matt había tenido que explicarles también qué era una evaluación psicológica y que se trataba de una nueva medida adoptada desde el mundo Muggle y que había dado buenos frutos. También mencionó que había una sola terapeuta en Londres Mágico y que la cita con ella ya estaba concertada, por lo cual no podían faltar o serían despachados del país en ese preciso momento. Narcissa palideció, pero Lucius pensó que aquello podría ser beneficioso para su hijo. Draco pareció ausente en todo momento, pero Matt no le prestó atención y tras informar a los rubios frente a él, procedió a entregarles un pergamino con el lugar y la hora con la cita de esta misteriosa terapeuta, de la cual no se había tomado la molestia de dar el nombre.

A la hora acordada, los tres magos se aparecieron en los alrededores conocidos de la ubicación a la que debían ir. No les costó encontrar el lugar asignado, tampoco debieron esperar mucho a que la secretaria de la terapeuta los atendiera. Era una chica de cabello rubio, menuda y de grandes ojos azules, quien les informó que pasaría de a uno a hablar con la doctora –como ella la había llamado- y que la sesión duraría una hora aproximadamente. Se sentaron en silencio hasta que la rubia volvió y llamó con voz melodiosa a Draco.

― Draco Malfoy, sígueme por aquí― La joven condujo a un silencioso rubio al umbral de la que parecía una amplia habitación. Bajo la mirada atenta de sus padres, Draco caminó como un zombi, deteniéndose ante la puerta abierta.

Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy observaron a su hijo, quien había pasado de estar ausente a tensar todo su cuerpo. Entonces algo inaudito sucedió. Oyeron a su hijo hablar después de dos años en absoluto silencio. La mandíbula de la mujer se desencajó y Lucius no pudo más que abrazarla con fuerza. Al parecer las cosas podrían mejorar.

― Granger― Dijo Draco, con una voz oxidada que fue lo suficientemente alta para que sus padres llegaran a escucharlo, se puso en tensión. Ella era la última persona que deseaba ver en el mundo entero, sin embargo, recordó la advertencia del mago que los había visitado ayer y sin deseos de alejarse de su Mansión, fue que entró con paso decidido a la consulta de esa mujer indeseable. Seguro de que una hora en silencio le crisparían los nervios a ella.

Porque nada del mundo lo haría hablar.

* * *

 ** _Sé que es un capítulo que parece apresurado o en el cual se da un gran salto de tiempo, bueno, de alguna forma u otra se sabrá lo sucedido esos años con más detalle._**

 ** _Espero les gustara y espero saber que piensan de este nuevo fic, quisiera tener el apoyo de ustedes o al menos saber si ven errores o cosas corregibles o saber algo no sé._**

 ** _En fin, nos leemos pronto ;)_**

 ** _Mi felicidad en un review:_**

 ** _R.E.V.I.E.W?_**


	2. Primera Sesión

**_Mil gracias por el apoyo brindado! :3_**

 ** _En especial a quienes se toman un tiempo para dejar review, capitulo dedicado a ustedes:_**

 ** _Parejachyca, Thop001, Tsuki, johannna, LittleVampireSexy, Mari Puente_**

 ** _Espero que les guste ;)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: No soy rubia, ni escribí Harry Potter, esa fue JK Rowling y yo uso sus personajes sin animos de lucro ;) sólo diversión. Aclaro que tampoco soy Psicologa y espero perdonen mis faltas en esa materia_**

 ** _A leer_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2: Primera Sesión_**

Hermione Granger era una heroína de guerra, amiga de Harry Potter –el salvador- e hija de Muggles. También conocida como la bruja más inteligente de su generación. Ella había luchado por los derechos de las criaturas mágicas -cómo los elfos domésticos- y conseguido leyes justas para ellos; en paralelo, había decidido estudiar una carrera Muggles que había creído que sería de utilidad en la sociedad Mágica post guerra. Se había graduado con honores de la Universidad de Oxford, en la cual había cursado la carrera de Psicología, posteriormente había vuelto a Londres Mágico y propuesto el programa de terapias para ex convictos reinsertos en la sociedad. Programa que llevaba cinco exitosos meses de implementación.

Ahora, Hermione tendría que enfrentarse a un reto nunca antes visto en el Mundo Mágico.

La puerta de su consulta había sido abierta y en el umbral pudo observar a Luna Lovegood –su amiga y secretaria-. Hermione suspiró, sabía lo que vendría. No se sorprendió al ver a Draco Malfoy detenerse en el umbral de la puerta y musitar su apellido. Hermione se levantó de su asiento con parsimonia, sin alejar su mirada del joven mago.

Su antiguo compañero de colegio lucía impecable en su traje negro sin túnica, sin embargo, un segundo vistazo al mago hizo que la castaña se mordiera el interior de su mejilla para controlar su sorpresa. El cabello rubio del joven llegaba a la altura de los hombros y estaba claramente enmarañado, su rostro era más anguloso de lo que recordaba ella, su cuerpo más delgado y su palidez sólo acentuaba las grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos grises deslavados.

Lo que más impactó a la castaña heroína de guerra eran los ojos del ex Slytherin, ella los recordaba grises y brillantes, de un color tan claro y limpio que a veces se asemejaba a la plata o tan duros como el hierro, pero ahora lucían como un fierro en proceso de oxidación –tan opacos cómo las nubes de una tormenta- y Hermione sintió pena por el chico que había conocido y que le había hecho la vida imposible en Hogwarts. Él parecía no tener vida.

― Draco, entra por favor ― Le pidió la castaña, consciente de que era la primera vez que usaba el nombre del mago. Se sintió extraña al hacerlo, pero se había obligado a pronunciarlo: era parte de las habilidades blandas que manejaba para hacer sentir más cómoda y en confianza a la gente que trataba.

El rubio se tensó de forma evidente ante su nombre en labios de la bruja, pero hizo lo que se le pidió. Ingresó al interior de la oficina y se quedó a un par de pasos de la puerta. Observó cómo Granger salía detrás de su escritorio de madera –el cual estaba al frente de la puerta- y se acercaba a él. La proximidad de la mujer no le agradó y dio un paso hacia atrás, provocando que ella se detuviera.

Hermione retrocedió hasta apoyarse en su escritorio –aún de frente a Malfoy- y observó al desmejorado mago. Él, sintiéndose lejos de la presencia de la castaña, procedió a investigar ese lugar. Detrás del gran escritorio había un gran ventanal que dejaba pasar los rayos del sol, frente al escritorio habían dos sillas de aspecto cómodo.

Draco miró a su izquierda, ahí había un diván de color crema y una silla al lado de la cabecera de éste, en la pared en que estaba el gran ventanal había un librero lleno de distintos tomos. La vista del rubio se dirigió a la derecha, topándose con dos sillones –uno frente al otro- con una mesita de centro entre ellos. Otro librero cubría la pared de al fondo –al lado del ventanal- y en la pared lateral había una pequeña y alargada mesa que contenía artefactos para el café y té. La visión del mago siguió vagando en todas direcciones, grabando en su memoria la posición de todos los objetos de esa habitación.

Hermione observó cómo Malfoy escudriñaba el lugar y descubrió con cierta congoja que él se centraba mucho en el ventanal cerrado detrás de ella. Él estaba actuando de forma inesperada y ella sólo fue capaz de determinar lo que él hacía en el momento en que el mago se giró para ver la pared en la que estaba la puerta. El pecho de la castaña sintió un peso que hace mucho no tenía.

Él estaba determinando las vías de escape de ese lugar.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior –acción que realizaba cada vez que estaba nerviosa o preocupada- esa conducta sólo la había visto en gente específica y jamás en el mundo Mágico. Esa era una actitud propia de veteranos de guerra del mundo Muggle –siempre asegurar una salida- y que le causaba desazón al presenciarla en un mago tan joven y al cual conocía, cómo Draco Malfoy.

― Draco, toma asiento donde gustes, por favor― Le pidió al rubio, con voz suave y contenida. Él se dio vuelta, la observó un total de dos segundos y volvió a vagar la vista.

El rubio se acercó con pasos vacilantes a los dos sillones del lado derecho de la habitación y se sentó en el que daba cara hacía el ventanal. La bruja se sentó en el sillón opuesto, Hermione sabía que la mesa entre ambos sillones era una barrera que le impedía llegar a la persona que se sentaba en frente, sin embargo, estaba ubicada ahí justamente para ello. Algunas personas necesitaban la seguridad de esa barrera para hablar.

La castaña se sentó, con la espalda recta, las piernas estiradas y los brazos descansando en los apoya brazos del sillón, su rostro estaba elevado lo suficiente para que su interlocutor no se sintiera agraviado. Si bajaba su mentón entonces su frente quedaba hacía su paciente cómo si lo estuviera embistiendo con ella –una actitud claramente agresiva- tampoco podía elevar su mentón mucho sino también sería un signo de agresión, por eso lo tenía paralelo al suelo, era lo indicado. Todo su cuerpo estaba entrenado para hacer sentir cómodo y en confianza a sus pacientes.

― Draco, ¿Cómo te encuentras en Londres? ― Le preguntó, sintiendo que el nombre de él salía con mayor facilidad cada vez que lo pronunciaba. Observó al rubio, notando que él la miraba por un par de segundos antes de desviar la mirada hacía su izquierda.

Hermione no pasó por alto la postura de él. Malfoy estaba sentado a la orilla del sillón, con las manos agarrando con fuerza los extremos de los apoya brazos y el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante. Toda su postura indicaba que él estaba listo para tomar impulso y salir disparado de ahí, posiblemente en dirección al ventanal –el cual no dejaba de mirar cada dos por tres-. Él lucía inquieto y la castaña sólo pudo imaginar el motivo.

― Si quieres, puedo abrir el ventanal― Ofreció la joven, esperando que eso lo alentara a hablar, él enfocó sus ojos en los de ella y, tras unos largos segundos, él asintió con su cabeza.

Hermione no forzó la situación, simplemente se levantó y con pasos firmes se dirigió al lugar indicado, hizo lo que Draco le pidió silenciosamente, separando levemente los vidrios que conformaban el ventanal y volviendo a su asiento. El mago parecía levemente aliviado, la única pista de ello fue la disminución del agarre de sus manos en los apoyabrazos.

― Draco, ¿Quieres té?― La mirada de él voló a la café de ella y negó con la cabeza antes de perder el contacto.

La castaña no insistió; el lenguaje corporal del rubio era abundante y explicito, a pesar que él se negaba a hablar. Hermione no entendía por qué el mago lucía cómo un veterano de guerra Muggle, nunca lo había visto en los magos a pesar de haber tratado a Mortífagos de la Primera Guerra Mágica. Era, por lo bajo, una curiosidad que a ella no le agradaba.

― Draco― Comenzó ella y los ojos opacos del mago la miraron de forma impenetrable― ¿Cómo te sientes en Londres?

Las preguntas abiertas eran las mejores para comenzar una charla y ella esperó los 90 segundos reglamentarios a que él hablara. La gente no soportaba el silencio y, en su mayoría, lo llenaban en un lapso de 90 segundos, por lo que, que Malfoy no haya dicho nada una vez cumplido ese plazo sólo provocó el fruncimiento ligero del ceño de la bruja. Él iba a ser un paciente difícil.

― Puedes recorren la oficina si quieres― Ofreció la castaña, dispuesta a observar la conducta del muchacho y descubrir más de él de esa manera. El rubio volvió a centrar la mirada en ella, luego se levantó –impulsándose con sus manos- y rápidamente se acercó al ventanal. Hermione se levantó y se fue a la esquina donde estaba la cafetera, deseaba tener una vista privilegiada.

La bruja tuvo que socavar la alarma que sintió al verlo abrir el ventanal por completo. Malfoy había salido de la consulta de la mujer y pasado al pequeño balcón detrás del ventanal. Hermione lo siguió apresuradamente y notó cómo él observaba la calle con ojos alertas. Estaba segura que él seguía calculando su mejor vía de escape.

Permanecieron varios minutos en el balcón, antes de que Draco volviera a entrar y se dedicara a investigar los tomos de la castaña, sin detenerse en ninguno en particular.

La bruja observó el reloj de pared sobre el marco de la puerta, sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que terminara la sesión y ella se sentía frustrada por no haber hecho que él hablara.

― Puedes llevarte el libro que quieras, me lo puedes devolver después― Le propuso, pensando que algo podría sacar de ello. Sin embargo, él siguió investigando los tomos como si no la hubiera escuchado y el tiempo se le fue de las manos de esa forma.

Luna tocó suavemente la puerta una vez se cumpliera la hora de terapia y, una vez abierta, Draco Malfoy no esperó ni un segundo antes de salir de ahí hecho un vendaval. Luna le sonrió con dulzura a la castaña antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y dejarla sola. Hermione se sentó en su escritorio, dispuesta a hacer sus anotaciones sobre Draco Malfoy.

Tenía por costumbre no hacer anotaciones frente a sus pacientes, eso sólo era otra barrera entre ellos y Hermione ya había comprobado que era más perjudicial que beneficioso.

Cinco minutos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse y la castaña vio a Narcissa Malfoy en el umbral.

― Narcissa, pasa por favor ― Le pidió a la mujer y ella obedeció sin rechistar. Mientras tanto, Hermione había salido a su encuentro.

― Señorita Granger― Le dijo la rubia, acercándose a saludarla. Dándole dos besos a la castaña- uno en cada mejilla-, al más puro estilo Europeo ― ¿Aún es Granger?― Preguntó la mujer mayor y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, era bueno tener un paciente que sí hablara.

― Aún es Granger― Confirmó la castaña― Toma asiento donde gustes, Narcissa.

La rubia aristocrática observó la habitación y se decantó por el mismo sillón que su hijo, tan sólo que ella se sentó en él con una gracia natural que a Hermione le pareció encantadora. Cualquier cosa sería encantadora después de atender al menor de los Malfoy.

― ¿Podrías cerrar la ventana? ― Le pidió la rubia y Hermione asintió antes de hacer lo que le pedían.

― ¿Quieres un poco de té?― Preguntó la joven, pensando que Narcissa parecía dueña de ese lugar, sentada con las piernas cruzadas al nivel de sus tobillos y las manos entrelazadas sujetando sus rodillas.

― Oh, eso sería agradable ― Le contestó la rubia, palmeando sus manos en señal de entusiasmo. Hermione sonrió antes de preparar el té, su imagen de la señora Malfoy no era tan agradable cómo la mujer que se le estaba presentando.

La bruja de más edad lucía impecable en su túnica esmeralda y su pelo lustroso atado en una cinta del mismo color. La coleta de Narcissa seguía los movimientos de su cabeza, haciéndola lucir encantadora.

Hermione ocupó su lugar, dejando las tazas de té en la mesita de centro, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza que aquello parecía más una reunión social que una consulta.

― Narcissa, ¿Cómo te encuentras en Londres?― Preguntó la castaña, usando la misma pregunta que le había hecho al hijo de la mujer. Teniendo mucho más éxito con la matriarca Malfoy.

― Oh, me adapto bien, he estado actualizándome respecto a los cambios en la sociedad. Me sorprendió todo tu trabajo con los elfos domésticos y de inmediato lo implementé con mi elfina- Bliss- aunque debo agregar que fue todo un desafío. Ella pensaba que estaba dándole su libertad y se negaba rotundamente a usar la ropa que había comprado para ella. Al final logré convencerla de recibir todo, pero me tomó un par de días ― La rubia sorbió de su té y le dio una sonrisa un poco forzada a Hermione. Narcissa no podía olvidar a la chiquilla que la castaña había sido y todo el mal que había recibido por su culpa o por culpa de sus familiares.

Granger había sido torturada en su casa por amor a Merlín y Narcissa Malfoy nunca se había perdonado por haberla reconocido frente a su hermana y haber permitido la tortura de la joven, sin haber levantado su varita para ayudarla.

― Es bueno saber aquello, las reacciones de los elfos domésticos ha sido algo difícil de solucionar, pero creo que con el tiempo mejorará― Hermione estaba sorprendida de la historia de aquella mujer, nunca pensó que la misma mujer que la miraba por sobre el hombro y con la nariz arrugada cómo si oliera mierda, en su época escolar, pudiera acatar las nuevas leyes respecto a las criaturas mágicas sin siquiera chistar.

Narcissa llenó el silencio que se estaba expandiendo con más historias de su adaptación a la nueva sociedad mágica. Su ánimo se mantuvo en todo momento, hasta que llegaron al tema de su hijo. La rubia había dejado de lado su taza de té y juntado sus manos –apretándolas histéricamente- su rostro se había descompuesto y un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

Hermione decidió que lo mejor era no tocar ese tema aun y Narcissa le agradeció mientras se secaba sus ojos con un pañuelo blanco bordado en verde.

― No estoy lista para hablar de él o Lucius o de los anteriores cinco años. No aun. ― Le aseguró la bruja y la castaña no forzó más esa situación, aun le quedaban muchas sesiones para hablar de ello.

Luna tocó la puerta, cómo si presintiera que debía detener esa sesión y Narcissa salió de la consulta más repuesta de lo que Hermione había imaginado que ella estaría. La puerta volvió a cerrarse y la castaña suspiró antes de ponerse a anotar sus observaciones de la rubia.

Cinco minutos después, Lucius Malfoy entraba en su consulta cómo si fuera el dueño del mundo. Siempre con su bastón por delante y su porte aristocrático impecable. Hermione tuvo que observarlo con detenimiento para notar la pérdida de peso, las ojeras y la palidez anormal en él.

La castaña se levantó de su asiento, tras su escritorio, y le ofreció su mano al mago frente a ella.

― Señor Malfoy, tome asiento donde guste ― Le dijo ella, consciente de haberlo llamado por su apellido y no por su nombre. Sabía que estaba mal, sin embargo, ese hombre era más de lo que podía soportar y, decir su nombre, estaba fuera de toda categoría. Al menos por el momento. Con Narcissa había sido natural, con Draco lo hizo con dificultad, pero pensando en que él lucía demasiado inalcanzable para agregar más lejanía al usar su apellido. Lucius, él era otro cuento, y su historia de enemistad con él era más poderosa que con su hijo, ya que ella sabía que si no fuera por la forma de ser de aquel hombre, su hijo podría haber sido distinto y no una copia barata de su padre.

― Señorita Granger, esta es una sorpresa…inesperada― Le dijo el mago, sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio. Hermione no contestó, simplemente se sentó frente al rubio, con el gran escritorio de por medio. Era una gran barrera y Hermione era consciente que eso parecía más un trato de negocios que una sesión psicológica.

― Espero que no tenga inconvenientes con ello ― Hermione le sonrió afiladamente y Lucius hizo eco de su sonrisa.

― Para nada ― Contestó el mago, torciendo la sonrisa que le estaba brindando a la bruja.

― Señor Malfoy, dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra en Londres?― Preguntó la castaña, yendo directo al grano.

― Es bueno volver, olvidarme de usar ropas Muggles y de estar entre personas que hablan un idioma más barbárico que civilizado ― Contestó el hombre, provocando que Hermione alzara una de sus cejas. Él seguía siendo el mismo engreído de siempre.― Es bueno poder estar con mi familia en nuestra casa. Narcissa ha hecho cambios que son agradables. Sin embargo, Draco sigue sin querer hablar.

Lucius frunció su ceño y se perdió en sus recuerdos. Hermione se sorprendió por las palabras de él, al parecer había más en Lucius Malfoy que un bastardo egoísta.

La conversación, contra todo pronóstico, fue civilizada. Él le habló de su regreso a Londres, los cambios en la sociedad y la Mansión. Además, compartió alguna que otra preocupación respecto a su hijo. Hermione fue capaz de ver la preocupación de aquel hombre por su vástago y el trato más amable que parecía que poseía, no estaba segura si todo era una fachada o no, pero tenía nueve sesiones más para averiguarlo. Él le contó que desde que Draco había ido a buscarlos a su destierro, no había dicho ni una palabra y que cada vez que lo veía sentía cierta incomodidad incapaz de disimular.

― Él ha pasado por mucho ― Indicó la castaña ― De a poco iremos trabajando con él y con la relación de ustedes, por ahora pido que intente hacer alguna de las actividades que hacían antes. Volar en escoba o jugar al ajedrez mágico o cualquier actividad que solían hacer juntos. No hay que forzarlo, pero puede invitarlo a acompañarlo. Él sigue siendo su hijo…

La voz de la bruja se apagó, en todo su monólogo no pudo evitar preguntarse qué actividades eran normales para esa familia. Y si habían actividades que no involucraran despreciar al resto y sentirse superiores o hacer cosas de Mortífagos. Sabía que estaba siendo prejuiciosa y lo odiaba, pero era incapaz de contener sus pensamientos sobre ellos. Los Malfoy habían visto cómo Bellatrix la torturaba y no habían hecho nada por evitarlo, sabía que era poco profesional tener cierto resentimiento con sus pacientes, pero el sólo ver a Lucius Malfoy había provocado que la cicatriz que Bellatrix le había dejado en su brazo derecho picara. Había hecho todo por mantenerse profesional, sin embargo, ver a tres Malfoy's en el mismo día había sobrepasado su límite.

Lucius dio una cabezada, indicando que entendía lo que ella quería decir. El rubio miró su reloj de bolsillo y suspiró aliviado, faltaba un minuto para cumplir la hora de sesión y poder salir de esa oficina asfixiante. Aún sentía remordimientos al ver a la muchacha frente a él y su vista no dejaba de desviarse al antebrazo derecho de ella, tan pulcramente cubierto con la manga de su blusa blanca. Sabía que la muchacha era consciente de su constante escrutinio, pero ella se mantuvo profesional en todo momento, llegando a servirle una taza de café durante el transcurso de esa sesión, un café de excelente sabor, debía reconocer el mago.

― Es una buena idea― Reconoció Lucius tras un suspiro agotado ― A Draco le gustaba que jugáramos al ajedrez mágico, a veces volábamos en escoba, aunque la última vez que lo hicimos fue cuando tenía 13 años, no sé si resulte ahora, pero lo intentaré.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír ante esas palabras, él podía ser un bastardo en todo lo demás, pero amaba a su hijo. No había que ser adivina para saberlo. Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta y Luna apareció en el umbral indicando en fin de la sesión.

― Nos veremos pronto ― Se despidió Hermione, ofreciendo nuevamente su mano al hombre.

Lucius asintió, tomó la mano de la castaña y se retiró sin mirar hacia atrás. Luna sonrió a Hermione antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarla hacer sus anotaciones.

Los Malfoy's se despidieron de la muchacha de aspecto soñador y se retiraron del lugar sin mediar palabra. Ese día había sido agotador.

Diez minutos después, la castaña salió de su oficina para encontrarse con Luna.

― ¿Aún no llega nuestro siguiente paciente?― Preguntó

― No, él siempre llega al límite de la hora ― Sonrió la rubia, mientras ordenaba su escritorio y tarareaba una canción.

― ¿Qué piensas de los Malfoy?― Preguntó la castaña, consciente de que Luna había desarrollado una capacidad especial para ver a través de la gente.

― Mmmm ― La rubia se llevó su varita detrás de su oreja derecha y la dejó ahí mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos ― Ellos sufren, Narcissa Malfoy es fuerte, aunque puede que se derrumbe en cualquier momento si su situación no cambia, ella ama a su familia.

Luna sonrió y Hermione asintió con su cabeza, ella pensaba lo mismo de la mujer.

― Luce más cálida ― Acotó la castaña y Lovegood amplió su sonrisa de labios juntos.

― Lucius Malfoy está cansado de todo, sólo quiere vivir el resto de su vida junto a su familia y sin tener que dejar la seguridad de lo que conoce… me refiero a su hogar, no a la sociedad. Ya no tiene la cabeza infestada de Torposoplos.

Hermione no pudo evitar parpadear repetidamente ante ese comentario, Luna seguía siendo tan extravagante como en sus años de escuela y la castaña aún no lograba aceptar los animales imaginarios de los que ella hablaba. Sin embargo, desde que la muchacha hubiera demostrado la existencia de alguno de ellos, Hermione no se molestaba en cuestionarla, tal vez Luna sí tenía razón sobre todos ellos.

― Draco Malfoy es todo un caso ― Comenzó a decir la rubia y Hermione no pudo más que bufar, él era mucho más que un caso, era todo un problema y un rompecabezas ― Él quiere que la gente esté lo más lejos posible de él

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―

― Normalmente las personas requieren un metro cuadrado para sentirse cómodas, él necesita al menos siete metros cuadrados ― La castaña abrió sus ojos llena de sorpresa ― No quiere a nadie cerca, sólo quiere que lo dejen en paz para vivir de la manera que quiera… si no deja a nadie entrar en sus siete metros cuadrados, se va a hundir y esa distancia va a ser mayor, cada vez necesitará más. Hasta que desee aislarse por completo.

Los ojos de Luna lucían preocupados y Hermione no dudó en hacerle caso, ella tenía la capacidad de sentir y entender a las personas, razón por la que Hermione le había pedido que la ayudara en sus consultas en su tiempo libre. Luna había accedido de inmediato, dándose un tiempo de su profesión de Naturista para ayudar a su amiga a consolidar ese método Muggle dentro de la sociedad mágica.

― Si no logras llegar a él se va a perder, Hermione, y ya hay mucho dolor en él como para soportar tanta lejanía. Ha pasado por mucho y sé que aún puede ser salvado ― Le dijo la muchacha menuda, tomando sus manos en un gesto de súplica que Hermione nunca había visto en Luna.

― Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que eso no suceda, para salvarlo ― Y Hermione lo decía en serio, a pesar del escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al pensar que estaba intentando salvar a Draco Malfoy y, de paso, a toda su familia.

― Oh, que escena más conmovedora ― Una voz profunda y sarcástica envolvió la recepción y unos pasos suaves y medidos lo acompañaron ― ¿Por qué las manos unidas? ¿Acaso estaban rogando para que llegara?

Una risa medida acompañó esas palabras y Hermione rodó los ojos antes de soltar las manos de Luna y enfrentar a su siguiente paciente.

― Justo a tiempo, Theodore ― Le dijo Hermione, con los ojos endurecidos y una sonrisa afilada en los labios ― Luna te hará pasar en unos segundos.

Acto seguido, la castaña se dirigió a su consulta y se encerró en ella. Luna observó al mago de pelo castaño y ojos azules y le sonrió con los labios cerrados.

― ¿Cómo estás? Theodore Nott― Le preguntó la muchacha de aspecto soñador, con su voz melodiosa.

― ¿Cuándo me llamarás Theo?― Le preguntó él, sonriéndole de lado y suavizando su expresión. Luna sólo amplió su sonrisa y le indicó que la siguiera.

― No hoy, Theodore Nott― Theo rió, se esperaba esa respuesta. Ella le había dicho eso desde que él le comenzó a pedir que lo llamara simplemente Theo, manteniéndose bastante profesional para el gusto de él, y lo había repetido cada vez que él le hacía la misma pregunta.

Luna abrió la puerta de la oficina y el mago entró en ella, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la rubia, haciendo que ella riera levemente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Theo observó el lugar, como siempre hacía, la castaña estaba en medio de la habitación sonriéndole de forma desafiante. El mago no pudo evitar replicar la sonrisa de ella, al fin y al cabo, sus sesiones eran todo un espectáculo.

* * *

 ** _Una primera sesión que acerca a Hermione a los Malfoy (y de paso prueba su paciencia), un nuevo personaje aparece (amo a Theo, debía estar si o si xd)_**

 ** _Espero les gustara y no se sientan decepcionadas, para mi fue un gusto escribir el cap y lamento la demora (he estado con varios turnos noche y he llegado a morir al dia siguiente)_**

 ** _Besoooosss_**

 ** _¿Merece review?_**

 ** _Tsuki: muchas gracias, espero estar a la altura de las espectativas, la relacion de ellos se desarrollará lenta, pero será algo genial (espero) y todo a su tiempo, sabremos que se trae Draco, pero aún no. Como dije, lamento la demora y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado ;) saludooos y besos_**


	3. Nightmares

**_He vuelto, me disculpo por la demora, este cap debería haber estado la semana pasada pero tuve que viajar y no me dio tiempo a terminarlo. Una curiosidad del cap: fue escrito de atras hacia adelante, es decir, las ultima escenas fueron las primeras y así xd._**

 ** _ahh, me sorprende la aceptación del fic, es algo distinto y bien sombrío, pero he amado escribirlo y me alegra saber que a pesar del tono sombrío esté gustando._**

 ** _Capítulo dedicado a:_** _ **Parejachyca, Tsuki, ElisaD92, MARUVTA, LittleVampireSexy**_

 ** _GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, LAS ADORO JEJEJE_ **

**_Ya saben que no soy rubia ni escribí Harry Potter. Esto sólo es por diversión ;)_**

 ** _A leer_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3: Nightmares_**

Hermione no pudo decir ninguna cosa antes de que el mago se comenzara a mover hacia el diván color crema, la castaña se dedicó a observarlo, luchando con las ganas de rodar sus ojos, él era exasperante. Theodore Nott se dejó caer sin gracia en el diván, parecía ser el único de sus pacientes que se encontraba cómodo acostado en ese objeto -con su brazo por debajo de la cabeza y sus piernas cayendo lánguidamente por los bordes-, el mago de pelo castaño tenía su pierna derecha estirada hasta el final del diván mientras que la izquierda caía en ángulo recto por el lateral de éste.

Hermione se acercó a la silla junto al diván y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al ver la sonrisa socarrona de él.

― ¿Cómo has estado esta semana?― Le preguntó y la sonrisa del castaño se ensanchó.

― Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar ― Le contestó, guiñándole el ojo y provocando que ella quisiera volver a rodar sus ojos.

― Theodore, cuéntame más― Pidió con su tono de voz más profesional, él era un paciente difícil, solía ignorar a Hermione o dedicarse a increparla con temas académicos en los cuales ella solía sucumbir, todo aquello cuando no usaba ese tono sarcástico que la sacaba de quicio con mayor facilidad de la que quisiera. Llevaban cinco sesiones y Hermione en verdad pensaba que estaban en un punto muerto, él no era un peligro aparente para la sociedad Británica de magia, pero el Ministerio tenía sus reparos al saber los antecedentes de él, razón por la que Hermione debía ser más dura con el joven de ojos azules. Luna le había dicho que él tenía muchos muros, se protegía tras ellos y que no era capaz de penetrarlos. Hermione aún se estremecía al recordar a la rubia diciéndole que él no era un libro abierto como todo el mundo y que no era capaz de leerlo, ella no había conocido a nadie que Luna no pudiera leer y saber que Theodore Nott era esa persona que Luna no podía leer la dejaba con un gusto amargo. Había tanto en él que ella sentía que fracasaría en su trabajo con el joven de vivarachos ojos azules. « _¿Qué tanto se oculta detrás de esos ojos?_ » pensó la castaña, frustrada por toda esa situación.

Theo suspiró, al comienzo esas sesiones habían sido un chiste, Granger se esforzaba por ver a través de él sin usar Legeremancia, sin embargo, él sabía cómo manejarla y nunca habían hablado más que trivialidades. Sin embargo, la castaña se veía en cada nueva sesión, más y más angustiada, al parecer el gobierno la estaba presionando duro respecto a él. Volvió a suspirar, estaba cansado de pretender, tal vez ella podría comprenderlo en verdad, tal vez podría contarle su real pasado, no sólo especulaciones de imbéciles Aurores, aunque debería comenzar con algo menos ingrato.

― He tenido pesadillas ― Confesó el castaño, desviando su mirada azul del rostro de Granger hacia el techo, su sonrisa socarrona se había borrado de sus labios y la castaña tuvo que socavar un jadeo ante su cambio de actitud. Él nunca había sido tan abierto y sincero con ella. ― Desde que volví a Londres he tenido pesadillas con mi padre y la batalla de Hogwarts.

La profesional parpadeó, esperando que él continuara. Notó las profundas ojeras del castaño y no pudo evitar darse un golpe mental, tantas sesiones y nunca había notado los signos de un mal sueño en él, Theodore Nott solía desviar muy bien su atención y ella había caído en su engaño como una principiante.

― ¿Quieres compartir más detalles?― Preguntó la castaña una vez que el silencio se prolongó demasiado. Theo la observó con sus penetrantes ojos, ella se removió incómoda ante el escrutinio, él quería leer su alma con aquella mirada; si supiera que era imposible, estaría segura que él estaba intentando penetrar en su mente, pero a sus pacientes no se les permitía entrar con su varita al consultorio, Luna se las quitaba antes de dejarlos entrar.

― Siempre despierto a mitad de la noche por culpa de alguna pesadilla, sólo llevo un poco más de un mes en Londres y se ha vuelto insoportable. El Ministerio me obligó a tener sesiones contigo para permitirme entrar al país… una idiotez, ya pagué por mi crimen y me fui de Inglaterra tras ello y ahora que deseo volver me imponen esta tontería. ― La voz de Theo se extinguió, más amarga de lo que quería, el sabor que las palabras dejaron en su boca no era distinto. Cerró los ojos y se negó a ver a Granger, no quería su lástima o sus prejuicios. Su entrecejo se arrugó ante sus pensamientos sombríos.

― Entiendo tu descontento, el Ministerio ve con sospecha tu vuelta a Londres y no quieren arriesgarse, aún en la actualidad hay algunos fanáticos de Tu Sabes Quién y están luchando por socavarlos, no quieren arriesgarse, no lo tomes personal. Ya pagaste por tu crimen como bien has señalado. ― La voz de ella fue suave y logró relajar el ceño fruncido del moreno.

― ¿Qué sugieres para mis pesadillas?― Consultó él, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero más relajado.

― Las pesadillas son un ensueño que causa una respuesta emocional muy fuerte, sus causas pueden ser físicas: ya sea tener fiebre o dormir en una posición incómoda ― Hermione hizo una pausa, el joven en el diván abrió sus ojos azules y buscó los café de ella. La castaña estaba usando su mejor tono de académica para racionalizar algo emocional― Tu caso parece más bien fisiológico, provocado por estrés o ansiedad, volver a Londres pudo desencadenarlo y sentirte cuestionado por el Ministerio pudo haber contribuido.

Nott rodó los ojos, lo que ella le decía ya lo había descubierto, soñar con el momento preciso en que había desarmado a su padre en el Bosque Prohibido y había transfigurado una rama en una espada para apuñalar al hombre en el estómago para que se desangrara hasta la muerte era una causa de estrés y ansiedad inmediata para él y que los imbéciles del Ministerio lo siguieran tratando como un homicida –aunque él no había matado a su padre, no directamente al menos- después de cinco años era un aliciente para no olvidar lo que había hecho.

― Dime, Theodore― Granger interrumpió sus amargos recuerdos y él, muy en el fondo, agradeció la interrupción. Los ojos azules se volvieron a centrar en la castaña ― ¿Sólo despiertas sobresaltado o también hay gritos y movimientos violentos durante tus pesadillas? ¿Hay alguien que pueda asegurarte que no hay más?

Hermione quería saber si aquello podría ser peor, como terrores nocturnos y para eso necesitaba la colaboración de él. Nott se removió en el diván, como si fuera un gato perezoso, y la sonrisa socarrona volvió a su rostro.

― Granger si quieres saber si duermo con alguien deberías ser más directa y no dar tantos rodeos ― La risa de él inundó la estancia mientras la castaña lo miraba con asombro. Había vuelto el Theo que solía estar en su consulta, sarcástico y socarrón, intelectual y remilgado.

― ¡No me interesan tus conquistas, intento ayudarte, tu querías una solución!― Las cejas del castaño se elevaron en asombro, no esperaba que ella pudiera ayudarlo en verdad, pero reconocía su esfuerzo. Aun así, ver el sonrojo de la seria mujer era todo un logro.

― No, Granger, no grito ni me pongo como un poseso durante mis pesadillas, sólo despierto sobresaltado y sudado. Cuando me vuelvo a dormir no vuelvo a tenerlas― Theo suspiró, esperaba que ella se contentara con sus respuestas, sabía que no gritaba ni se ponía violento, si fuera así Blaise se lo hubiera comentado.

Oh, sí, Theo vivía con Blaise Zabini en un departamento que compartían. Después de que el Wizengamot lo sentenciara a pasar un año en Azkaban por considerarlo culpable de la muerte de su padre, él había cumplido su pena con un temple de acero a pesar de las circunstancias. Sin embargo, un año en el infierno siempre deja secuelas y cuando salió de la prisión mágica se encontró con Zabini esperándolo para llevárselo a Italia con él, alegando que debían alejarse un tiempo para reconstruirse a sí mismos. Theo se dejó llevar, sin rechistar, no le quedaba nada en Gran Bretaña y le parecía bien alejarse.

Pasaron los siguientes cuatro años recorriendo Europa, hasta que habían decidido volver a Londres, sin imaginar las dificultades que se encontrarían para ser aceptados –al menos Theo, Blaise era un purista de la sangre que no había tomado partido en la guerra-.

― Bien, puedes comenzar a hacer ejercicio físico, te ayudará a conciliar un mejor sueño, quiero que evites tomar café o beber alcohol antes de ir a dormir o incluso varias horas antes de dormir. Vamos a limpiar tu cuerpo para que puedas dormir mejor― El castaño alzó sus cejas ante las palabras de ella, no le estaba consultando, le estaba dando una orden y él estaba dispuesto a seguirlas con tal de no volver a ver el rostro de su padre ni en sus pesadillas.

― ¿Limpiar mi cuerpo?― Una sonrisa ladeada surcó el rostro del joven y Hermione no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la insinuación de él ― Eres bastante traviesa, Granger, ¿tienes una ducha donde lavas a tus pacientes?

Él se carcajeó y ella resopló, ya había vuelto el Theodore Nott de siempre.

.

.

Draco Malfoy entró en su habitación, la cena había sido un poco más amena de lo normal. Su padre había insistido en jugar al ajedrez mágico una vez habían vuelto de la consulta de Granger y él –cansado tras haber pasado una hora encerrado con aquella mujer- había aceptado. Lucius lo había vencido sin dificultad, aunque podía reconocer que no había puesto todo su empeño en el juego. Su madre había hecho todo lo posible por hacerlo hablar, a pesar que solía dejarlo en paz, y Draco no tuvo dudas de que se trataba de la influencia de Granger en ellos. Había ignorado los intentos de la mujer por entablar una conversación y había escapado al jardín de la Mansión a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, no lo volvieron a molestar hasta que Bliss lo fue a buscar para indicarle que la cena estaba por ser servida.

La velada había girado en torno a una charla de Narcissa sobre un evento social del Ministerio que se realizaría a fin de mes. Draco sabía que no era del interés de ellos –seguían siendo parias-, pero Lucius había escuchado a su esposa con devoción y él se limitó a mover la cabeza de vez en cuando. Anhelaba el silencio más que a nada.

El rubio se dispuso a acostarse, por lo que, –una vez cambiado de ropa- se dirigió a la cama con dosel y se quedó mirándola. El colchón era muy suave y cómodo, no era lo adecuado para alguien como él, quien sentía que se hundiría y asfixiaría si se permitía dormir ahí. Por supuesto, cuando había vuelto con sus padres había intentado dormir en un colchón –como el resto de la gente normal- sin embargo, la textura y consistencia del objeto no era la adecuada y había sucumbido a la familiaridad que le brindaba una superficie dura y fría como el piso de la habitación. Simplemente, dormir en un colchón había dejado de sentirse bien para él.

Draco observó el piso cubierto por una alfombra persa –el único colchón que soportaba- y dirigió sus ojos al ventanal que daba paso a un balcón. Salió de su habitación al exterior y se apoyó en la barandilla, el cielo estaba oscuro y Draco supo por el dolor de sus huesos que esa noche iba a llover. « _Una fuerte tormenta_ » pensó el rubio mientras volvía a ingresar a la habitación, dejó el ventanal abierto, tomó una manta ligera y se acostó en un rincón, usando su brazo de almohada. Al igual que con el colchón, no soportaba lo blando de una almohada, no por nada había pasado dos años de su vida con nada más que una superficie de metal como colchón y la vida fuera de la prisión no había quitado la sensación de incomodidad que sentía ante las cosas placenteras de la vida. Irónico, sí, pero dos años en el infierno era un tiempo suficiente para hacer que una persona no pudiera dormir con facilidad en una superficie blanda, simplemente por miedo a quedarse profundamente dormido y porque parecía simplemente no encontrar comodidad para dormitar.

Oh, sí, Draco no había vuelto a dormir profundamente desde hace cuatro años y dudaba que algún día pudiera lograrlo. Se había acostumbrado a dormitar o a conciliar sólo unos escasos minutos de sueño profundo. Se trataba de simple instinto de supervivencia, dormir era algo de lo que se le había privado junto con su libertad.

En la prisión de Nurmengard dormir era un error y Draco lo había descubierto su primera noche ahí. Error que jamás había repetido ni olvidado, tenía cicatrices en su cuerpo que así lo atestiguaban. Sin embargo, habían días como aquel que el sueño llegaba para vencerlo, como un enemigo indeseado con el cual luchaba noche tras noche.

Intentó seguir en estado de vigilia, sin embargo, la bruma de la inconsciencia lo alcanzó antes de que se diera cuenta y sus ojos se cerraron mientras que su mente consciente se apagaba por completo. En último momento recordó que no había insonorizado su habitación, pero aquello sólo fue un pensamiento incoherente que tuvo antes de sucumbir al sueño.

.

 _Estaba corriendo junto con su familia, su padre iba tomado de la mano de su madre, huían del campo de batalla sin remordimientos. Lo principal era salir vivo. Había comenzado a llover y sus ropas se empaparon con facilidad, la lluvia los retrasaba un poco y ellos siguieron corriendo con más fuerzas que antes._

 _Estaban llegando al área de aparición, pronto estarían a salvo. Sin embargo, el destino es una perra y les tenía maña. Los Malfoy detuvieron su avance abruptamente, frente a ellos había un mago con la capucha de la túnica negra cubriéndole el rostro. Draco sintió terror. Instintivamente levantó su varita en contra del mago._

 _― Expelliarmus― Murmuró el sujeto y el rubio salió disparado hacia atrás, ni siquiera pudo invocar un hechizo protector._

 _― ¡Draco!― Escuchó a su madre gritar y antes de poder recuperarse, vio cómo su padre era expulsado al igual que él. ― ¡No te dejaré hacerles daño!_

 _Su madre se paró frente a ellos y una luz blanca comenzó a rodearla, Draco entrecerró sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, el resplandor era cada vez mayor._

 _― Ya acabé con los Nott, los Zabini y los Goyle, tú no eres nada en comparación a ellos― El mago oscuro rió antes de apuntar su varita a Narcissa._

 _― ¡Madre!― Gritó el menor de los Malfoy mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

―Draco―

 _Narcissa estaba lista para lanzar su magia hacia el mago, nada era más fuerte que su amor por su marido y su hijo. La magia se estaba canalizando cuando una sombra con forma humana apareció detrás de ella._

 _― ¡Madre!― Gritó más fuerte Draco._

― ¡Draco!―

 _La sombra se acercó más a la rubia y la rodeó con sus brazos. Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Narcisa gritó, la sombra la cubrió por completo y, un segundo después, su cuerpo yacía inerte en el suelo cubierto de barro a causa de la lluvia, su ropa estaba desgarrada mostrando su piel blanquecina, su cabello y sus ojos se habían vuelto negros. Su rostro mostraba una mueca de horror._

 _― ¡Nooo! ¡Madre! ¡Nooo!― El desgarrador grito de Draco atravesó el aire y la risa del asesino de su madre cubrió el lugar._

― ¡Draco! ¡Despierta!― El rubio sintió cómo lo zamarreaban, sus ojos se abrieron aterrados. Un trueno resonó seguido de un relámpago, la habitación se iluminó y él distinguió una figura junto a él. Su cuerpo se llenó de pavo y el instinto de supervivencia tomó el control.

Narcissa no supo que sucedió, hace unos minutos atrás se encontraba en su habitación –lista para dormir- cuando el grito de su hijo resonó por la Mansión. La habitación de Draco estaba a una habitación de la de sus padres y ellos no dudaron en correr al lugar. Encontraron al joven durmiendo en un rincón del suelo, empapado en sudor y moviéndose –intranquilo-, la rubia intentó despertarlo en reiteradas ocasiones sin éxito, hasta que lo zamarreó en un intento desesperado por sacarlo de su pesadilla –él había continuado gritando-.

Draco no dudó ni un segundo en atacar a la figura a su lado. Se volteó con una velocidad impresionante, con los labios estirados hacia atrás en un gruñido animal y, antes de que alguien pudiera saber qué sucedía, él le hizo un barrido al sujeto –quien cayó al suelo- y lo agarró por el cuello. Su respiración era errática y su rostro estaba arrugado en una mueca llena de odio, _él_ – su atacante- había matado a su madre.

Narcissa pegó un gritó estrangulado, su hijo la había botado al suelo de un solo movimiento y se había puesto sobre ella, apretándole el cuello con una fuerza increíble. Los ojos de su hijo se habían vuelto completamente negros por la dilatación de sus pupilas y ella, por un segundo, tuvo miedo de él.

― Dra…― Intentó hablar la mujer, sin embargo, el rubio ejerció más fuerza en su agarre y Narcissa sintió como su visión se nublaba.

― _Flipendo ―_ Gritó Lucius unos segundos después que Draco atacara a su mujer. Su hijo salió expulsado a la pared opuesta a Narcissa ― _Incarcerous_

Draco fue fuertemente amarrado, luchó por unos momentos –aún con el rostro crispado-. Lucius ayudó a su esposa a ponerse de pie, sin dejar de apuntar su varita a su hijo, la rubia tosió y se derrumbó en brazos de su esposo. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación y Draco pudo reconocer a su madre en brazos de su padre, su cuerpo flácido por la falta de oxígeno; el menor de los Malfoy gritó horrorizado y Lucius apuntó su varita hacia él.

― _Legeremens―_ Susurró el mayor de los Malfoy, entrando en la mente perturbada de su hijo. Lucius salió antes de que Draco lo expulsara y su rostro se descompuso, su palidez fue mayor y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo con su amada en brazos.

La imagen que Draco tenía en su mente era tan horripilante que su padre decidió salir de esa habitación rápidamente, llevando a Narcissa en sus brazos. Él había visto a su amada muerta, con la ropa rasgada y todo su cuerpo cubierto por una sombra negra, su cabello se había desparramado por el suelo y estaba todo negro, su vestimenta también era negra y estaba rasgada, revelando su piel nívea –lo único que no era negro- sus ojos estaban abiertos en una expresión de terror que Lucius estaba seguro que le daría pesadillas por unos días.

Depositó a la rubia en la cama de su alcoba y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, un moretón en forma de dedos se había formado en su cuello.

.

.

Draco salió de su aturdimiento cuando su padre salió de ese lugar y, con un hechizo no verbal realizado sin varita, se soltó de sus amarras. Se puso de pie, pero el terror de lo que había hecho lo alcanzó. Se dejó caer por la pared y agarró sus piernas dobladas con sus brazos.

― ¿Qué hice?, ¿Qué hice?, Merlín ¡¿Qué mierda hice?!― Comenzó a recitar con voz gutural gracias a sus años de silencio. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y la lluvia que caía afuera se intensificó.

.

.

― Draco― Susurró la matriarca Malfoy apenas recuperó el conocimiento, Lucius la miraba con preocupación. Intentó levantarse y su marido la terminó ayudando.

― Deberías descansar― Dijo el hombre de ojos grises, ella lo ignoró.

― Debo ver a mi hijo― Se incorporó con dificultad y Lucius la ayudó a caminar con un suspiro resignado. Narcissa se encaminó a la habitación de Draco y entró en ella con paso decidido, su hijo estaba en el suelo, con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos –que abrazaban sus piernas- y murmuraba algo que ella no lograba escuchar.

― Draco― Lo llamó con firmeza y él levantó su cabeza para verla. Draco se tensó ante la cercanía de la mujer, pero se obligó a soportarla.

― Lo siento…perdón, lo siento…perdón― Él continuó recitando esas palabras y ella se agachó hasta estar a su altura, sin pensar en que al fin estaba escuchando la voz de su hijo después de años de mutismo.

― Todo va a estar bien― Le dijo antes de acariciar su cabello ― Ven― Le pidió, ofreciéndole su mano, él se levantó con lentitud, sin haber aceptado la mano de su madre. Draco no se sentía capaz de volver a tocar a su progenitora, no después de haberla ahorcado.

Narcissa miró a su hijo y, en un acto impulsivo, agarró su brazo. Él se tensó, pero soportó el roce de su madre a modo de compensación por el daño realizado. La rubia lo guió hasta la cama y separó las sabanas, instándolo a acostarse, Draco obedeció y se sorprendió ante el hecho que su madre se acostara a su lado. Ella le acarició el cabello, relajando el cuerpo del muchacho con cada roce, entonces, entonó una nana que solía cantarle cuando era pequeño.

 _Clin Clin suenan los galeones_

 _Pop hacen los elfos_

 _Clan Clan recitan los duendes_

 _La magia rodea el mundo_

 _Mi niño está seguro_

Draco se rindió al sonido de la voz de su madre y se durmió en brazos de ella, conciliando un sueño tranquilo por primera vez en años. Lucius fue testigo de toda la escena y no pudo evitar que se le partiera el alma al notar lo rota que estaba su familia.

* * *

 ** _Theo tiene una historia difícil y no pensaba contarla en este cap, pero el personaje se fue de mis manos y ahí está, recordando parte de su pasado, sacando de quicio a herms y disfrutando de ello...yo creo que vivir tanto tiempo con Blaise lo ha afectado jijijiji._**

 ** _Otra curiosidad: la pesadilla de Draco fue un sueño que tuve y debía escribirlo para este fic, lo modifiqué para que quedara bien en el contexto del fic, porque era más sombrío y con detalles que no podía justificar._**

 ** _Pobre Draco, pobre Narcissa y pobre Lucius (ya quiero saber que opinan de lo sucedido y si en verdad les ha parecido tan terrorifico como a mi me da la impresion que es)_**

 ** _Notese el uso de la magia sin varita por parte de Draco jijijiji espero sus teorias respecto a esto ;)_**

 ** _La nana que canta Narcissa me la he inventado (puede que sea una mierda pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor)_**

 ** _No molesto más, saludos y besoooos. Espero saber que opinan!_**

 ** _¿Merece review?_**

 ** _Tsuki: ohhh espero que siga valiendo la pena la espera jejeje y Draco ha hablado en este cap, no a herms y sólo por absoluta necesidad, no es algo que se vuelva costumbre, quien saaabe, herms aun tiene mucho trabajo que hacer con los Malfoy's y con Theo jejeje. besiiitoos! ;)_**


	4. Cercanía

**_Disclaimer: Ya saben que su fuera JK Rowling hubiera habido Dramione hasta por los codos en Harry Potter, así que, como no es así significa que no soy JK y que no me pertenece HP._**

 ** _Tampoco soy psicologa ni nada parecido y espero me perdonen mis fallos en esta materia, aunque hago un esfuerzo para que sea creible._**

 ** _Aclarado esto, quiero dedicar este cap a aquellos que se toman un momento para comentar, me hacen enormemente feliz :3_**

 _ **MARUVTA, Parejachyca, Tsuki, johannna, Susee, emmaaa**_

 _ **Ahora, a leer ;)**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4: Cercanía_**

Blaise Zabini había sido un purista de la sangre, amigo de Draco Malfoy, aunque nunca tomó partido en la guerra. Su familia destacaba por mantenerse al límite de la ley. Su madre era una mujer de dudosa moralidad, aunque nadie podía dar pruebas de aquello, viuda de siete esposos y casada hace un par de años con el octavo. Residía en Italia, el conflicto en Inglaterra la había alejado del país.

Blaise también se había ido a Italia después que uno de sus amigos saliera de Azkaban. Zabini no era cercano a Theodore Nott, sin embargo, verse solo ante la tragedia del resto de sus amigos le hizo reflexionar y decidir que los quería de vuelta. Fue paciente. Un año después del fin de la guerra, Nott había quedado libre y él no dudó en esperarlo frente al ministerio –donde aparecería tras el fin de su condena- y llevárselo a su casa. No fue difícil convencerlo de abandonar la isla e irse al continente.

Los años estrecharon la amistad que no habían tenido en Hogwarts para convertirlos en amigos inseparables, esos a los que les confías tu vida. Razón por la que no dudaban en seguir al otro en una aventura, aunque habían mantenido un bajo perfil, al menos hasta que decidieron volver a Londres. Ninguno imaginaba lo que encontrarían en la ciudad.

Blaise se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea, con un vaso de whiskey de fuego en la mano, su mente divagaba en los recuerdos de hace dos años, cuando habían decidido volver por primera vez a ese país. Habían tenido una razón en concreto, la misma que ahora, y se habían llevado un chasco que esperaba no se volviera a repetir.

Bebió de su copa, pensando en Draco Malfoy. Él había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, razón por la que deseaba volver a verlo, razón por la que habían vuelto con Theo hace dos años dispuestos a encontrarlo, sin éxito.

Un _plop_ lo distrajo y su mirada se aventuró a buscar el origen del sonido. Theodore había vuelto. El mago de ojos azules se encaminó a la licorera sin mirar a su amigo, el moreno lo siguió con la mirada, esperando pacientemente a que el otro chico hablara.

― ¿Cuántas sesiones quedan?― consultó al final, no se sentía con la paciencia necesaria para que Nott hablara primero.

― La mitad ― dijo el otro mago, vaciando su vaso de un solo trago.

― ¿Tan duro estuvo?― preguntó Blaise, frunciendo el ceño ante el arrebato de Nott, él no solía beber de esa forma.

― Exasperante― contestó Theo, rellenando su vaso.

― ¿Averiguaste algo interesante? ― La sonrisa de Theodore se esparció por su rostro con rapidez y Blaise hizo eco de ella.

― No mucho, pero es un avance. ― Otro trago y Blaise frunció el ceño ante el secretismo del Nott quien avanzó hasta el sillón junto al moreno, sentándose en él.

― Suéltalo ya, no hagas que me aburra. ― La risa de su amigo no se hizo esperar y su ceño se profundizó.

― No lo he visto― confesó el castaño―. Pero las escuché hablando de él, no escuché todo, simplemente oí su nombre y vi a Luna agarrando las manos de Granger. Lucía un poco angustiada o todo lo angustiada que puede lucir alguien como ella.

El moreno mantuvo su ceño fruncido y su mirada se perdió en las llamas de la chimenea, la actitud de esas mujeres no parecía ser una buena señal.

― ¿Qué opinas? ―preguntó, inseguro―. No me gusta la actitud de esas dos, no es un buen indicio.

― Tampoco me agrada, no he visto a Malfoy, pero debe ocurrirle algo. Te lo aseguro. ― Theo se calló, pensativo, la actitud de ellas le hacía pensar que algo malo le sucedía al rubio que alguna vez fue su amigo. ― Intentaré toparme con él la próxima vez.

― Sólo quiero volver a charlar con él ― confesó el moreno, con voz queda, como si no estuviera realmente ahí ―. Quiero a mi amigo de vuelta, hace dos años no pudimos contactarlo y eso aún me deja un mal sabor de boca.

― Blaise, para eso volvimos. Estamos aquí para verlo y recuperar algo que ambos anhelamos, yo también lo he echado de menos. ― La voz de Nott se extinguió y Blaise no pudo más que levantar su vaso y hacer un silencioso brindis.

― Hemos hecho bien al pensar que después de terminada la condena de Lucius volverían a Londres. ― Theo lo miró y asintió en silencio, bebiendo un sorbo del licor.

Ambos se perdieron en sus pensamientos, ambos recordaban esos años juntos y cómo habían añorado a su amigo. Draco no era muy cercano a Nott, pero siempre habían podido hablar de todo y Theo admitía que en Hogwarts sólo había podido mantener una conversación inteligente con él y con Blaise. El moreno siempre había sido partidario del rubio y, aunque no era parte del círculo más cercano de él, nunca estuvo muy lejos y añoraba la compañía de Draco, era algo que siempre le había dado normalidad a su extraña vida llena de un padrastro tras otro.

Se habían ido a Italia, jurando que vivirían al máximo, cuidándose el uno al otro y jurando que volverían por Draco. Aquel que había tenido la parte más difícil de los tres en la guerra había sido el rubio y Theodore Nott sabía que le debía el no haberse visto obligado a convertirse en un mortífago. Si Draco Malfoy no hubiera tomado la Marca Tenebrosa, habría sido él quien la tendría en su lugar. El rubio los había mantenido lejos de ese mundo y ambos deseaban agradecerle.

― ¿Por qué fue exasperante tu sesión?― Blaise cambió de tema bruscamente, haciendo que el otro mago suspirara antes de tomar asiento.

― Le conté a Granger que he tenido pesadillas ―confesó Nott, perdiéndose en el licor entre sus manos. Blaise compuso una mueca de confusión en su rostro.

― ¿Pesadillas? ¿Otra vez?, pensé que ya no tenías. ― Estaba preocupado, Theo había sufrido de pesadillas una vez salido de Azkaban y las habían erradicado gracias a unas potentes pociones para dormir sin sueños.

Blaise sabía que el castaño había sufrido de ellas en la prisión, pero el tema era tabú y él nunca lo había confirmado, aunque podría asegurarlo. El estado de Theodore tras salir de prisión era peor que lamentable.

― Sí, volvieron desde que llegamos.― Blaise frunció su ceño ante la confesión, su amigo no le había dicho nada. ― No te preocupes, Granger me ha dado una serie de cosas por hacer para evitarlas.

― ¿Además de poción para dormir sin sueños?― sonó desconcertado y Theo no hizo más que sonreír socarronamente ―. Oh, deja de tenerme en ascuas.

El joven de ojos azules rió, era muy fácil sacar de sus casillas a Zabini. A pesar que tenía una gran paciencia, Blaise era como una vieja cotilla, no se podía la curiosidad.

― Eres una maldita vieja copuchenta, Blaise ― dijo el castaño, provocando que el otro mago formara un puchero lamentable. Theo volvió a reír antes de contestar ―. No me ha dado ninguna poción, me dijo que debía hacer ejercicio, dejar el café y el alcohol antes de acostarme.

Zabini quedó atónito ante la respuesta de su amigo y, sin poderse resistir, terminó carcajeándose de forma escandalosa.

― ¡Debe ser una broma! ¡Tú! ―dijo, señalando a Theo―. ¡Sin café y haciendo ejercicio! ― Otro ataque de risa. ― ¡Y sin alcohol!

Blaise volvió a señalar a Theo antes de levantarse y arrebatarle el trago que tenía en sus manos.

― ¡No más alcohol!― declaró, con una sonrisa sádica extendiéndose por su boca. Sabía que el castaño era un aficionado al café y al alcohol. Obviamente, tampoco hacía ejercicio.

― ¡Antes de dormir! ¡El resto del día puedo tomar sin problemas!― gritó el castaño, levantándose para arrebatarle el vaso, sin embargo, el moreno no estaba por la labor.

Blaise se tomó el trago de su amigo y le devolvió un vaso vacío, sonriendo ampliamente por su travesura. Theo frunció su ceño, pensando seriamente en sacar su varita y maldecir a su amigo, pero el rostro del moreno había vuelto a ponerse serio.

― ¿Tus pesadillas son sobre Azkaban?― La pregunta fue suave y Theo no pudo más que cerrar los ojos con cansancio. Sabía que su amigo estaba preocupado, pero no estaba seguro de poder hablar ese tema con él, había tenido suficiente con Granger.

― Con la noche en que ataqué a mi padre ― contestó, aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y no deseaba abrirlos y ver la expresión de Blaise ―. No deseo hablar de ello.

― Está bien ― dijo Zabini y el castaño sintió un peso en sus hombros.

Theo abrió los ojos y se encontró con que el moreno de ojos oscuros lo tenía abrazado por el cuello. El mago de ojos azules abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro del otro mago lo acalló.

― Entonces ― comenzó Zabini, haciendo que las alarmas de Theo comenzaran a sonar ―. Ejercicio, no más café ni alcohol.

La sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó y Nott supo que había sido muy mala idea contarle aquello a Zabini.

― Me encargaré personalmente de ayudarte con todo eso. ― Un escalofrío surcó la espalda del castaño y Blaise se carcajeó, dispuesto a divertirse a costa de su amigo. ― Iremos inmediatamente a conseguir algunas pesas y comenzaremos a trotar todas las mañanas. Oh, sí, voy por mi capa y nos vamos.

Blaise lo liberó y Nott se hundió, había sido muy mala idea contarle todo aquello a Zabini. Su vida sería un infierno.

.

.

Habían pasado dos días desde que los Malfoy hubieran estado en su consulta, Hermione no sabía qué esperar de este nuevo encuentro. Simplemente, deseaba que las cosas hubieran mejorado un poco, aunque no albergaba muchas esperanzas.

Le había pedido a Luna que hiciera pasar primero a Narcissa, quería comenzar con la más comunicativa de la familia para saber a qué atenerse. Dejaría a Draco para el final. Le parecía un buen plan.

Un golpe en la puerta la distrajo, se levantó inmediatamente y en el umbral apareció Luna con sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal. La castaña frunció el ceño, pero no pudo articular palabra, Lucius Malfoy acababa de entrar en la habitación.

― Señor Malfoy ― saludó, todo lo cordial que podía ser con aquel sujeto ―. Tome asiento donde guste.

Él la observó por un segundo con aquellos ojos de acero inoxidable, haciéndola sentir vulnerable. Esos ojos nunca le habían agradado, sobre todo porque solían despreciarla con una intensidad que ella no lograba entender y a Hermione Granger no le gustaba no entender. Aunque, en aquel momento, esos ojos parecían suplicarle ligeramente y eso la desconcertó.

Malfoy se sentó frente al escritorio y la castaña tomó su lugar detrás de éste.

― He hecho lo que me pediste ― comenzó él y Hermione no pudo más que alzar sus cejas, él le había dicho que pondría de su parte, pero nunca esperó que fuera tan rápido ―. Logré convencer a mi hijo de jugar ajedrez mágico.

La castaña sonrió ante la revelación, pero Lucius estaba serio, incluso preocupado y eso la desconcertó. Su sonrisa vaciló antes de que la voz del patriarca Malfoy volviera a resonar en la estancia.

― Jugamos, le gané con facilidad, eso me hace pensar que no jugó con toda sus fuerzas. No he podido ganarle desde que cumplió los catorce. ― Hermione asintió, no estaba sorprendida de que él no jugara con todas sus ganas, pero el hecho de haber aceptado era todo un avance. Hizo un gesto con su mano para que el rubio continuara. ― Creí que era un progreso, fue una tarde tranquila. No hablaba, pero escuchaba a Narcissa y había jugado conmigo, parecía más presente que antes.

― ¿Ocurrió algo malo? ― Se atrevió a consultar la castaña, con el entrecejo fruncido. El cariz de la conversación no le estaba agradando.

― Estábamos a punto de irnos a dormir, escuchamos gritos provenientes de la habitación de Draco. ― La voz de Lucius se fue debilitando y la mirada del hombre se perdió en sus recuerdos. ― No podíamos despertarlo…Narcissa lo intentó, realmente lo intentó…y él, Draco la atacó. ¡Estaba ahorcándola! Tuve que detenerlo, le lancé un hechizo para alejarlo, saqué a Narcissa de ahí, estaba bastante mal.

Su voz se apagó por completo y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir lástima por el hombre frente a ella, nadie se merecía esa vida.

― ¿Ha vuelto a ocurrir algo así?― No pudo evitar la pregunta, debía saber con qué estaba tratando y esa era una manera de acercarse.

― No, Draco no ha vuelto a atacarla. ― Lucius se frotó el puente de la nariz, cansado con toda esa situación. ― Hay algo más, esa noche Draco habló.

Hermione alzó sus cejas, no esperaba esas palabras.

― Narcissa insistió en volver con Draco, lo encontramos en el suelo echo un ovillo, murmuraba algo. Creo que era una disculpa ― continuó el rubio, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza ―. No lo he vuelto a oír decir una palabra. Está más encerrado en sí mismo que antes, pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en el jardín o en su habitación, nos evita.

― Es un gran retroceso ― concluyó la castaña―. ¿Sientes que es una amenaza para tu familia?

― Él es parte de mi familia ― puntualizó el mayor y Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle que Bellatrix Lestrange también era parte de su familia y, aun así, era una amenaza ―. Creo que él teme que vuelva a suceder lo mismo y por eso nos evita. No creo que sea una amenaza, creo que debo ayudarlo a superar cualquier cosa que lo esté afectando, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

― Lo mejor es darle su espacio unos días, que el suceso se distancie y después acercarse de a poco. ― Hermione frunció el ceño, no le gustaba lo que había sucedido. ― El terreno perdido se debe recuperar paso a paso. Señor Malfoy, ¿Hay algo más que quiera contarme?

― Sí, esa noche mi hijo estaba durmiendo en el suelo. No lo entiendo, tiene una excelente cama y estaba en un rincón del piso, prácticamente helándose ― contestó, intrigado y disgustado a partes iguales.

― Eso es…peculiar ― dijo la castaña, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse la imagen de Draco Malfoy prefiriendo un suelo duro en lugar de una cama blandita en la que dormir ―. Quiero que lo dejen tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero deben procurar desayunar, almorzar y cenar juntos. Tomar el té lo dejo a su criterio. No quiero que pierdan eso, deben reforzarlo.

El rubio asintió, por alguna extraña razón estaba confiando en esa muchacha a la que había llamado sangre sucia con una facilidad equiparable al respirar. Una parte de él se negaba a dejarse influenciar por ella, pero la otra aceptaba que sin esa chiquilla su familia estaría más perdida. Al menos ella le marcaba una forma en la que actuar, evitando que la desesperación lo inundara.

Un golpe en la puerta les anunció a ambos que la sesión había terminado y Lucius no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado por la rapidez en que el tiempo había pasado. Luna asomó su rostro con una sonrisa soñadora en él, Hermione asintió con la cabeza antes de levantarse y despedir a Malfoy. El hombre se levantó a su vez y con un asentimiento hacia la castaña, se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación. Siempre con su bastón por delante.

― Luna entra por favor ― pidió la de rizos, la rubia obedeció, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí ―. ¿Qué ha pasado?

― Ha insistido en entrar primero, no tuve tiempo de pedirle a Narcissa Malfoy que entrara. Él simplemente se paró frente a mí y dijo que entraría ― contestó la ex ravenclaw ―. Lo siento, Hermione, sé que querías hablar primero con ella.

― No te preocupes, Luna, todo ha salido bien. Gracias. ― Luna sonrió con sus labios juntos y salió de la consulta, dejando sola a la castaña para hacer sus anotaciones.

Cinco minutos después, la puerta volvía a abrirse, revelando a una impecable Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione se levantó y le indicó con un gesto de su mano que entrara. La rubia no se hizo de rogar, entró y la puerta se cerró atrás suyo.

― Siéntate donde gustes, Narcissa― pidió la castaña.

― Gracias, señorita Granger. ― La rubia se sentó en su sitio predilecto con la misma delicadeza que la castaña ya había observado anteriormente.

Hermione se sentó frente a ella, con la mesa de café entre ellas, y notó que el cuello de la rubia despedía cierta magia. « _Debe estar cubriendo los moratones que su hijo le dejó_ » pensó la muchacha, siendo consciente del hechizo para ocultar cicatrices y moratones. Era el mismo que ella usaba en su brazo derecho sobre la cicatriz que le había dejado Bellatrix.

― ¿Cómo han sido estos días?― consultó la castaña.

― Sé que Lucius ya la ha informado ― dijo la rubia, sus manos estaban inquietas, alisaban compulsivamente la túnica de su regazo ―. No culpo a Draco, él no está bien, además pude escuchar su voz disculpándose.

― Entiendo. ― La castaña suspiró, era una situación difícil. ― ¿Y el resto de los días?

― Ha estado distante, no come con nosotros. Pasa sus días en su habitación o en el jardín. ― La voz de la mujer se extinguió y la joven notó la angustia de la rubia. ― Sólo deseo que mi hijo esté bien.

Narcissa se cubrió la cara con sus manos, ahogando un sollozo. No notó el momento en que la castaña se levantó de su sillón, ni cuando se arrodilló frente a ella, sólo fue consciente que unas manos cálidas estaban en su regazo. La rubia liberó su rostro de sus manos lentamente, las bajó hasta su regazo y se encontró con la mirada de Hermione Granger, observándola desde donde estaba acuchillada.

― No estás sola en esto, Narcissa ― dijo la de rizos, tomando las manos de la otra mujer entre las suyas ―. Tienes a Lucius y ambos me tienen a mí para ayudarlos en esto. Es un trabajo difícil, pero lo lograremos. No te dejes derrumbar, Draco ha hablado más que en todos estos años. Dale espacio, pero no dejes que se salte las comidas junto a la familia.

La matriarca Malfoy asintió al tiempo que apretaba las manos cálidas de esa muchacha que tanto daño había recibido de parte de su familia. No lograba entender por qué los ayudaba tanto, además de que fuera su trabajo, todo parecía ir más allá de una labor profesional. La muchacha le sonrió antes de soltar sus manos y Narcissa no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa antes de sacar un pañuelo para enjuagarse las lágrimas.

― Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para no perder a mi familia ― aseguró la rubia y Hermione sintió cierto orgullo, esa familia podía ser cualquier cosa, pero se amaban mutuamente.

.

.

Fuera de la consulta, Draco Malfoy se sentía frustrado. Había lastimado a su madre, razón por la que se había enclaustrado nuevamente, no quería dañar a nadie más y lo más efectivo era mantenerse alejado de todos. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, rodeado de gente en la consulta de una mujer que no soportaba por el simple hecho que ella le recordaba sus errores. Granger representaba todo lo que había odiado y lo que lo había llevado a lugares oscuros que él aún no había abandonado, no del todo.

Esperaba que ella llenara los silencios en la conversación y que el tiempo pasara rápido, para él era una pérdida de tiempo estar en ese lugar. No necesitaba la ayuda de esa mujer y no deseaba verla, era un recordatorio de épocas que no deseaba recordar.

El tiempo había dejado de hacer efecto en él años atrás. Dos años sin tener idea del día que vivía, sin saber cuándo había dejado de ser de día y cuando había llegado la noche. En prisión, no sabía el tiempo que había pasado desde su condena ni mucho menos cuanto le quedaba. Sin embargo, una vez libre había logrado recuperar la noción del tiempo aunque su significado seguía eludiéndolo. Todos los días se parecían y él se levantaba con la idea de volver a acostarse en un rato más, pero –por alguna extraña razón- en Londres el tiempo volvió a significar.

Todos los días habían sido distintos, volvió a saber cuál era la sensación de que un segundo se convirtiera en un minuto y un minuto en una hora. Recuperó la sensación del tiempo escurriéndose de sus manos. Por ejemplo, el tiempo le parecía eterno en esa consulta, mientras que la noche en que atacó a su madre, todo había sido muy rápido. A Draco no le gustaba esa nueva forma de correr del tiempo y por eso sólo podía esperar que la consulta con Granger pasara rápido.

Lovegood se acercó a la puerta de la consulta y Draco supo que pronto sería su turno de entrar en esa habitación asfixiante.

.

.

Hermione terminó de escribir el informe sobre Narcissa Malfoy justo cuando la puerta se volvía a abrir. Suspiró, ahora venía el más difícil de sus pacientes y ella no dudaba que él volvería a pasar una hora en silencio. Pensó en acortar el tiempo de consulta de Draco Malfoy, pero no sería ético y aún pensaba que tendría éxito con él.

Sabía que el muchacho dormía en el suelo y eso volvió a hacerla pensar en los veteranos de guerra. « _Debo volver a estudiar sobre los veteranos_ » pensó al tiempo que su paciente entraba en la habitación.

Draco observó la habitación en búsqueda de cambios, la castaña lo notó de inmediato. El escrutinio de él era sistemático y eficiente.

― Toma asiento donde gustes ― pidió la joven, haciendo que él la observara por unos segundos antes de sentarse en el sillón en el que había estado Narcissa.

Hermione se dirigió al gran ventanal y lo abrió levemente antes de sentarse frente al rubio que mantenía una postura alerta. « _Debe ser cansador nunca poder relajarse_ » pensó la castaña mientras analizaba la postura del joven.

― Draco, sé que no te interesa hablar conmigo ― comenzó la bruja, cambiando su enfoque ―. No pido que lo hagas, pero quiero que sepas que estoy para ayudarte aunque no lo creas.

El joven arrugó su entrecejo en claro desacuerdo con la ayuda que ella quería brindarle. Granger suspiró, no necesitaba que le dijera nada, sólo quería que la escuchara y no la desechara tan rápido.

― No tengo idea que sucedió para que no quieras que la gente se acerque a ti, tampoco necesito saberlo. Son tus secretos ― continuó, notando que tenía la atención de él ―. Quiero que tengas claro que tu familia no va a dejarte solo y quieren estar a tu lado, tienes la oportunidad de estar junto a ellos, no lo desaproveches. Deberías permitirte cenar con ellos, compartir aunque sea en silencio. No pierdas lo que tienes por miedo a dañarlos. Ambos son muy fuertes.

La respiración del rubio se volvió irregular y su mirada comenzó a dirigirse al ventanal. Hermione se mordió el labio, tal vez no debió haber dicho esas cosas. ¡No! Debía ayudarlo, no podía hacerse a un lado y dejarlo caer en la oscuridad sin darle una salida.

― Draco ― lo llamó, levantándose de su sillón, dispuesta a acercarse a él.

Dio un par de pasos cautelosos, él comenzó a hiperventilar de manera evidente y la castaña se detuvo. Claramente, su cercanía lo alteraba, pero no podía detenerse ahora.

― Draco. ― Volvió a llamarlo, dando un nuevo paso hacia él.

― ¡No! ― gritó el muchacho, alzando su mano izquierda, con rapidez, frente a su rostro.

La castaña sintió como era impulsada hacia atrás con fuerza. Su espalda golpeó el librero con fuerza para terminar cayendo al suelo sin gracia. Draco ahogó un grito ante su magia sin varita y corrió en dirección al ventanal, salió al balcón dispuesto a irse de ese lugar. Sin embargo, terminó agarrando firmemente el barandal, luchando entre su sentido de supervivencia y sus ganas de ver cómo estaba Granger. ¡Él la acababa de lastimar! No pudo evitar recordar el daño que le hizo a su madre.

El rostro del rubio se contorsionó en una mueca desagradable antes de soltar con rabia el barandal y girarse para volver a entrar a la habitación. Hermione logró ponerse de rodillas, apoyando su peso en sus manos, su cuerpo se sentía adolorido y no era capaz de levantarse aún.

La castaña escuchó unos pasos amortiguados y levantó su rostro para observar a Malfoy. Draco se había preparado para ver los ojos de ella llenos de miedo y pánico, sin embargo, ella le devolvía una mirada llena de sorpresa.

Hermione miraba al rubio con ojos enormes, no le tenía miedo, simplemente estaba sorprendida por el hecho que él realizara magia sin varita –no parecía haber sido magia accidental- y que hubiera vuelto a la habitación. Ella pensaba que él había huido.

Draco observó los libros que había caído al suelo por el choque de la castaña con el librero, luego la observó, ella no parecía poder ponerse aún de pie. En un arrebato, estiró su brazo izquierdo, ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara.

La boca de Hermione se abrió ligeramente, no podía creer que él estuviera ofreciéndole su mano. Sin embargo, los ojos grises de él no habían abandonado sus ojos y ella dejó de lado sus reservas y tomó la mano que él le ofrecía. Con movimientos vacilantes, los dedos de ella rodearon los del rubio, quien no pudo evitar sentir cierto cosquilleo ante el contacto.

― Lo…siento― dijo Malfoy con voz ronca por la falta de uso. Hermione buscó los ojos de él, pero el joven los había cerrado.

Ella se encontraba de pie, lo sabía, el calor que emanaba de la muchacha lo había alcanzado. « _Es tan cálido_ » pensó el rubio « _tan distinto al frío que acostumbro a sentir_ ». Draco no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, ella estaba muy cerca de él y eso lo estaba afectando más de lo que creía que haría. Resistió el impulso de alejarse apenas ella lo había tocado, él la había lastimado y debía enmendarlo.

Draco jaló suavemente su brazo, para posicionarlo a su costado, pero no contaba con que la castaña no lo soltaría. Hermione dio un paso más cerca de Malfoy, sólo un palmo los separaba, estaba perdida en él.

― Draco ― llamó la castaña y él abrió lentamente sus ojos.

El rubio se tensó al encontrarse más cerca de lo que creía de ella. Su respiración se hizo irregular y Hermione se mordió el labio inferior por la actitud de él. Las pupilas del muchacho se habían dilatado hasta que no quedó más que un pequeño halo gris en sus ojos.

Permanecieron mirándose uno al otro por más tiempo del socialmente aceptado. Ninguno había soltado la mano del otro, sin embargo, Draco no estaba acostumbrado a tanta cercanía. El calor de la joven penetraba su piel a pesar de los centímetros que lo separaban y estaba muy asustado por su reacción. Hermione prefirió no presionar, con dificultad soltó la mano fría del ex Slytherin y se alejó un paso de él.

― No te preocupes ― dijo, por decir algo ―. Por favor, toma asiento.

Él agradeció interiormente el término del contacto y, vacilante, se volvió a sentar. El frío habitual lo cubrió y sintió la pérdida del calor de la mujer. Draco cerró sus ojos para calmarse, « _el frio es más seguro_ » pensó, antes de volver a abrir los ojos. No notó que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas hasta que su visión se volvió borrosa. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como todo volvía a volverse más frío de lo habitual.

― Draco ― escuchó la voz de ella muy cerca.

El rubio se obligó a abrir sus ojos ante la dulzura de esa voz y se encontró con Hermione Granger acuchillada a su lado. Ella actuó rápido y, un segundo después, las manos del joven estaban entre las de ella. Malfoy se tensó, pero esa calidez había vuelto y decidió no luchar contra esa mujer. « _Ella es la persona más terca que he conocido_ » se resignó.

― Por favor, no alejes a aquellos que te aman, no alejes a aquellos que quieren ayudarte ― pidió la joven y él no pudo evitar desear que ella perteneciera a ambas categorías. A aquellos que lo aman y lo quieren ayudar ―. ¿Me darías una oportunidad para ayudarte?

La pregunta fue suave y, tras un segundo de vacilación, él asintió. Granger le regaló una sonrisa enorme, antes de levantarse lentamente. Ella mantuvo sus manos entre las suyas hasta que terminó de levantarse, momento en que las soltó suavemente y el frío volvió a Draco Malfoy.

Ella siguió hablando, pero Draco no pudo hacerle caso. Su mente estaba demasiado alterada por el contacto con esa mujer. Tuvo la impresión que ella le pedía interactuar más con sus padres, aunque no fuera para hablar, él había asentido. Sin embargo, no se había enterado de nada más, sus ojos no dejaban sus manos –que estaban inquietas en su regazo-.

― Draco ― llamó Hermione y él se tensó al verla acuchillada a su lado. Su respiración se hizo irregular, pero el calor que provenía de ella lo fue calmando ―. Esto es una poción para dormir sin sueños. Esta alterada para hacerla más potente, por favor, úsala.

Cuando la castaña terminó su explicación, le dejó la botellita con la poción entre sus manos. Él asintió, observando a la joven alejarse. En ese momento, un golpe se escuchó desde la puerta y Malfoy parpadeó reiteradamente al darse cuenta que la sesión había terminado. No supo qué sentir, eso había sido muy rápido.

Luna apareció en el umbral y el rubio se apresuró a salir, guardando la poción en el bolsillo de su túnica. No miró a Hermione, deseaba escapar, tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Salió de la habitación y se sintió más estable. Lovegood le regaló una de sus sonrisas y él alzó su ceja, desconcertado.

― ¡Draco! ― escuchó que lo llamaba una voz masculina. Se giró y se sorprendió al verlo.

― Theo ― susurró, la sonrisa del mago de ojos azules se amplió.

Theodore Nott había encontrado al amigo que había estado buscando hace tanto tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Nadie dijo que esto iba a ser fácil.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, quiero decirles que no soy capaz de mantener 3 fics actualizados a la vez. Por lo mismo, me gustaría preguntarles cuales prefieren que actualice, puedo con dos.**_

 _ **Personalmente, actualizaría este fic y Cuentos para un Malfoy. Para Cherry Kisses necesito más tiempo, pero me ateneré a lo que ustedes prefieran ;)**_

 _ **¿Merece Review?**_

 _ **Tsuki: Querida, lamento la demora, pero la vida real llama. Ah, me rompió le cucharon escribir el ataque a Narcissa, pero ella antes de cualquier cosa, es madre y debía volver con su hijo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y, sino, calmarlo. Theo tiene un pasado oscuro, pero Blaise está ahí para ayudarlo y fastidiarlo jiji. Espero te gustara ;)**_

 ** _emmaaa: No sabes lo importante que es leer que esta historia es realista y atrapante. Me deja con la sensación que estoy haciendo las cosas bien. ¡Muchas gracias! Lamento la demora. Por otro lado, muchas gracias por todo el cariño que me profesaste en Chocolate jejejeje me alegro mucho que amaras la historia :3 es una historia bien dulce, tan distinta a esta. Nuevamente, ¡muchas gracias!  
_**


	5. Recuerdos

**_Ya sé que he tardado, aunque creo que he estado publicando este fic cada dos semanas así que estoy dentro de mi plazo. En fin, he tenido unas semanas con turnos complicados._**

 ** _A todos los que se toman un tiempito para comentar y hacerme feliz con sus review: los adoro ;) y este cap va dedicado a ustedes:_**

 _ **Parejachyca, Thop001, DaniValero, johannna, Alrak990, Susee, Jenniferaca, emmaaa**_

 _ **¡Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores! espero sigan disfrutando de este fic**_

 _ **Ya saben que si me llamara JK Rowling la historia de Harry Potter hubiera sido otra y como no es así, eso significa que no soy JK y que HP no me pertenece.**_

 _ **A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5: Recuerdos_**

Theo no pensó dos veces antes de envolver a su antiguo amigo en un cálido abrazo. Para sorpresa del matrimonio Malfoy, Draco le devolvió el abrazo al mago castaño con brío. Narcissa ahogó un gritito de sorpresa, mientras que Lucius la abrazó con fuerza, intentando sujetarse de ella ― pensando que en cualquier momento la realidad lo golpearía de forma cruel―, su hijo no había rehuido el contacto de Nott.

Theodore rompió el abrazo y se quedó mirando al mago rubio, observando lo delgado que se encontraba y el contraste de sus ojeras oscuras con su piel pálida. Sin embargo, los ojos de Draco relucían y Theo sintió cierto alivio de ver que brillaban con intensidad, sin imaginar que el resto del tiempo, los ojos grises de su amigo se opacaban hasta perder su vitalidad. El menor de los Malfoy también inspeccionó al castaño, notando que los ojos azules de Theodore ya no tenían esa tonalidad similar al agua de mar en un día soleado, más bien eran más claros, menos brillantes. Eran de un celeste que, junto con las ojeras debajo de los ojos del mago castaño, hicieron que Draco supiera que su amigo también estaba atormentado y luchaba contra sus propios fantasmas. Theo también había visto el infierno.

― Blaise se pondrá feliz cuando le diga que te he visto ― comentó Nott, sonriendo de verdad ―. Te ha echado de menos, ambos te hemos extrañado.

La confesión del mago de ojos azules fue recibida con una pequeña sonrisa en labios del rubio. Él también había extrañado a sus amigos, a todos ellos ―lo cual incluía a Vincent y Gregory―. Los padres de Draco no supieron qué debían hacer, por lo que permanecieron en silencio, observando el intercambio.

― Deberíamos reunirnos en un lugar más agradable ― continuó el castaño, observando aquella oficina con su ceño fruncido―. ¿No crees?

Oh, una pregunta directa, Narcissa se tensó en brazos de su marido, creyendo que ahora vendría el imperante silencio de su hijo.

― Tienes razón ― susurró el rubio, haciendo que sus padres dejaran de respirar. Cualquier movimiento que hicieran podría interrumpir ese diálogo tan inusual ―. En otra ocasión, entonces.

Las palabras del rubio dieron final a la conversación, el castaño lo miró con cierta sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Theo se limitó a asentir, antes de mirar a Luna ―quien le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera, ella sonreía apaciblemente― volvió a mirar al rubio y le sonrió.

― En otra ocasión, Draco ― susurró y Narcissa Malfoy tomó el asunto entre sus manos.

― Apreciaría mucho que vinieran a cenar a la Mansión Malfoy el próximo Sábado ― dijo, haciendo que su esposo diera un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa ―. Los estaremos esperando al joven Zabini y a ti, joven Nott.

― Estaremos encantados de ir ― dijo el mago, asintiendo hacia la matriarca Malfoy.

Draco se acercó a sus padres, con una última mirada dirigida hacia el muchacho de cabello castaño y desordenado, antes de que su padre los desapareciera en dirección a la Mansión Malfoy.

Theo observó el lugar en el que habían estado los miembros de la familia Malfoy, suspirando, estaba seguro que no era el único que sufría de pesadillas. Lo que no sabía era que tan graves eran las pesadillas que atormentaban a Draco Malfoy.

.

.

Draco se deshizo del agarre de su padre apenas llegaron a la Mansión, el patriarca no se molestó por la actitud hosca de su hijo. Ya iban dos años conviviendo con esa actitud. Narcissa apretó la mano de su marido, apoyándolo, antes de comenzar a hablar con su hijo.

― Theodore se veía saludable, ¿Cierto, Draco?― La pregunta flotó en el aire mientras el menor de los Malfoy se alejaba por un corredor, sin contestar ―. Tenía que intentarlo.

La rubia suspiró, antes de seguir su propio camino. Lucius Malfoy observó a sus seres queridos alejarse, el pecho le dolía, se sentía impotente. No sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su único hijo. Aquel hijo amoroso que se había visto envuelto en una guerra por culpa de él, aquel muchacho que fue obligado a asesinar a una edad en la que aún no se le consideraba adulto. El hijo que pagó por crímenes que nunca debieron ser suyos.

Lucius había perdido todo para volver a recuperarlo; aunque observando al vástago, del que tan orgulloso había estado, distanciarse de él y su esposa, se sentía más devastado que cuando lo sentenciaron al exilio. Draco era su primogénito, su único hijo, su protegido y él sentía que le había fallado en todas las formas posibles. Más aún después del ataque a Narcissa, su amada y bella esposa, Draco era un peligro y él temía el momento en que tuviera que volver a alzar su varita en contra de él.

Aunque, no todo podía ser oscuridad y el pequeño intercambio de Draco con Theodore Nott lo hacía sentir esperanza. No todo estaba perdido, tal vez esos muchachos pudieran traer al antiguo Draco de vuelta. Tal vez, podría recuperar a ese pequeño niño amoroso que él había sido. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Lucius suspiró, tapándose el rostro con una de sus grandes manos. Manos que estaban manchada con sangre y vergüenza. No era capaz de traer a su hijo de vuelta, teniendo que depender de otros para esa tarea. Era un fracaso como padre, ahora lo veía y estaba seguro que toda esa situación era un castigo más allá de su entendimiento.

Se pasó la mano por su cabello, exasperado con su ineptitud al tratar con Draco. Decidido a cambiar la situación en la que vivía a toda costa. Tenía una misión que cumplir, la más importante de su vida: volver a unir a su familia, alejar los demonios de su hijo y traer de vuelta a Draco.

Decidido, emprendió rumbo a la biblioteca de la Mansión. No podía dejar todo en manos de una sangre sucia al fin y al cabo, por muy buena bruja que esta fuera, él debía hacer algo por su familia.

.

.

Draco se encerró en su habitación apenas habían vuelto a la Mansión. Ver a Theo había sido algo que lo hizo sentir cierta calidez en su pecho, algo que hace años no sentía. Pensó en Blaise Zabini y, sin proponérselo, su última conversación con el mago moreno llegó a su mente.

 _El arresto domiciliario al que estaba sometido su familia no impedía que los visitaran. La última visita que recibió el heredero Malfoy, antes del día de su juicio, fue su leal amigo Blaise Zabini. No era tan cercano a Draco como Vincent o Gregory, pero eso no significaba que no fueran amigos._

 _―_ _¿Cómo te encuentras?― Fue el saludo del mago de ojos negros._

 _―_ _Mejor de lo que esperarías_ ― _contestó el rubio, sonriendo levemente._

 _Se encontraban en el patio de la Mansión, una enorme extensión de tierra que la madre de Draco mantenía en perfecto estado. Un jardín que sería la envidia de cualquier paisajista ―_ _si tan sólo alguno pudiera ver la maravilla de jardín―. Era el lugar favorito del mago de ojos grises, le traía paz y libertad, algo que en el último año había aprendido a valorar._

 _―_ _Draco― comenzó Zabini ―. Si todo sale bien mañana…_

 _―_ _ **Cuando**_ _…todo salga bien mañana ― corrigió el rubio._

 _―_ _Después del juicio ―dijo, finalmente, el moreno. Ganándose una mueca de fastidio por parte de su interlocutor ―. Cuando todo haya salido bien…_

 _Draco sonrió de lado, demostrándole al moreno que estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien, aunque en verdad tuviera miedo por el juicio. Miedo que no quería mostrar ni a Zabini._

 _―_ _Quiero que vengas a Italia con Theo y conmigo ― finalizó Blaise, viendo cómo se fruncía el ceño del otro hombre._

 _―_ _Theo será libre la próxima semana, ¿cierto?― Draco se mantenía informado sobre el mundo mágico a pesar de su arresto domiciliario. Sin embargo, la información sobre el heredero Nott era prácticamente nula._

 _―_ _Sí― confirmó el moreno, frunciendo su ceño también ―. Seré sincero, creo que lo mejor es irnos de este país, dejar que las aguas se calmen unos años, rehacer nuestras vidas lejos del asunto de los Mortífagos y los asesinatos._

 _La mueca de Zabini era de desagrado. Uno de sus amigos, indirectamente, era un asesino y el otro lucía un "encantador" tatuaje que lo identificaba como parte del grupo de apoyo de un maniático asesino. Blaise quería alejarlos de la pesadilla que sería Londres Mágico una vez fueran libres. Sus amigos merecían más que eso._

 _―_ _Cuando el juicio termine, me iré contigo ― finalizó Malfoy, con más seriedad de la que cualquiera podría imaginar. La oferta de Blaise Zabini era todo lo que anhelaba._

 _―_ _Si no llega a salir bien ― comenzó el moreno, haciéndole un gesto a Draco para que lo dejara terminar―. Debemos ponernos en todos los escenarios posibles, amigo. Y si no llega a salir bien lo de mañana, ten por seguro que regresaré a buscarte cuando seas libre y nos iremos lejos de aquí. Es una promesa._

Draco cerró sus ojos, intentando disolver el recuerdo de ese día. El juicio no había sido como él lo esperaba y terminó enclaustrado en la prisión mágica de Nurmengard por dos años. Una vez afuera, sabía que Blaise cumpliría su promesa, pero él no se sentía con fuerzas para ver a sus amigos, por lo que, prefirió buscar a sus padres. Una pequeña escaramuza que no deseaba recordar. Lo que sí no pudo evitar recordar fue su primer día en esa jodida prisión.

 _Su padre le había hablado alguna vez del mago oscuro Grindelwald y de la prisión que había construido fuera de Reino Unido para mantener cautivo a quienes no estuvieran de acuerdo con él. Irónico que terminara prisionero en el mismo lugar que había construido. La edificación, a pesar de ser extranjera y de ubicación desconocida, recibía a criminales de todo el mundo. Constaba de doscientos metros de altura, esculpida sobre la piedra de un abismo sin fin. Lucius le había comentado que contaba con ochenta y tres plantas, además de cinco divisiones y dieciséis subdivisiones. Nada de ello le decía algo a Draco, quien lo olvidó apenas lo escuchó de boca de su progenitor._

 _Sin embargo, una vez frente a ella el alma se le encogió y las palabras de Lucius volvieron a él como una letanía. Sobre todo, recordó que las celdas de la prisión cambiaban de lugar cada ciertos días, haciendo imposible la fuga. Entonces, un Auror lo había tomado del brazo y se había aparecido con él dentro del edificio gris._

 _Dentro, lo registraron si tapujo alguno y él apenas pudo contener su ansiedad y miedo a lo desconocido. Le arrebataron su ropa y lo tiraron a una habitación de piedra, en donde le tiraron un tarro lleno de agua fría, seguido de risas por parte de su carcelero._

 _―_ _El primer baño es cortesía de nosotros ― dijo el hombre y Draco lo miró con las pupilas dilatadas. Se sentía humillado en lo más profundo de su espíritu._

 _El sujeto le lanzó una ropa gris, consistente en un pantalón largo ―con elástico en la cintura― y una camiseta manga larga y cuello en V. Se vistió rápido, sin importarle que la prenda le estuviera causando comezón y, sin importarle, que le irritara la piel. Draco observó sus pies descalzos y no se atrevió a preguntar por calzado, tenía el presentimiento que no le daría nada más._

 _El mago le preguntó por su varita y el rubio se tensó, recordando cómo se había dejado desarmar por Potter aquella vez que él había estado cautivo en la Mansión Malfoy. Recordó la varita que le había pasado su madre y que le había devuelto antes del juicio. No, él no tenía varita._

 _―_ _La perdí hace mucho― contestó y su carcelero asintió con la cabeza._

 _A punta de varita, el hombre que le había dado "su primer baño" en prisión lo guió a su celda. El mago era corpulento, de pelo negro cortado al raso y mirada inflexible. Más tarde se enteraría que lo llamaban «El Oso», días después ese sujeto se convertiría en su peor pesadilla en esa prisión._

 _El Oso odiaba a los Mortífagos más que a cualquier otra cosa y el tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo de Malfoy lo hacía blanco de su cruel justicia. Porque aquel hombre corpulento apodado El Oso, creía hacer justicia al abusar de su autoridad y dañar a los Mortífagos que habían caído en Nurmengard._

 _El mago corpulento lo empujó al interior de una celda de piedra, un espacio pequeño que Draco calculaba no tendría más de dos metros por dos metros. Había una especie de mesa baja de metal en el extremo opuesto a la entrada de la celda. El Oso siguió la mirada de Malfoy a ese lugar y sonrió con malicia._

 _―_ _Prisionero N03330, esa es tu nueva cama. ― La risa cruel del sujeto no se hizo esperar y Draco se negó a darle la satisfacción de voltear a verlo. ― Ese cubo en el suelo es para tus depósitos, para tu fortuna, se vacía con magia. La manta sobre la cama de metal es la única que tendrás durante tu estadía, sugiero que no la pierdas._

 _El hombre se carcajeó y Draco aguantó sus ganas de vomitar al observar el tarro de metal que se había convertido en su nuevo retrete y prefirió moverse hacia la "cama". El Oso lo observó y una rabia hirviente lo cegó._

 _―_ _Crucio ― susurró el carcelero y Draco se retorció en el suelo de dolor, era tal que su respiración se cortó y no fue capaz de pegar un grito ―. Ese es un regalo de bienvenida, prisionero N03330. Deberías estar acostumbrado a este maleficio, a los Mortífagos como tú les encanta._

 _El dolor fue más intenso, las extremidades de Malfoy se sentían en un punto de ebullición tal que parecía que las estuvieran derritiendo. Un grito estrangulado salió de los labios del rubio y la risa del carcelero llenó la habitación. Lo estaba disfrutando. Ese lunático estaba disfrutando al torturar a Draco._

 _―_ _Más te vale no provocar mi ira, sino rogarás por un Crucio como este en lugar de los que vendrán―._

 _Finalizado su discurso, El Oso se dio media vuelta, dejando a Draco Malfoy tirado en el frío piso de piedra._

Draco sintió un escalofrío surcar su espalda al recordar a _El Oso_. Ese imbécil lo había dejado botado más de alguna vez en el suelo de piedra de Nurmengard. Draco lo odiaba y le temía a partes iguales. Suerte que ya no lo tuviera que ver. Aunque jamás podría olvidar la risa de esa primera tortura, aún soñaba con ella, a pesar que _El Oso_ ya no pudiera hacerle daño.

Draco respiró pesado, agradecido de que Nurmengard había quedado en el pasado. Aunque él extrañaba a un mago de esa prisión. Otro reo, uno que nunca debió haber estado ahí y al cual Draco había aprendido a estimar y amar de manera fraternal.

Su amigo Armand. Si tan sólo pudiera devolverle su libertad, su deuda con el hombre que lo había salvado en prisión quedaría saldada.

* * *

 _ **Sé que es un capitulo cortito, pero era necesario y deseaba traerselos ya.**_

 _ **Si a alguien le parece extraño que Draco actuara normal con Theo, debo admitir que para mi no lo es. Theo representa una buena época y Draco la anhela demasiado para permitirse ser cerrado con él, sus padres son otro cantar, ellos representan una vida de errores a pesar de amarlos. Y Granger...bueno, ya saben lo que él piensa de ella.**_

 _ **Lucius...pobre. Y de a poco veremos lo que pasó con Draco en esa prisión, les diré algo: El proximo capítulo es exclusivo sobre la prisión y este personaje que me he creado.**_

 _ **Espero no sea una decepción, pero hay cosas que resolver antes de que haya Dramione y ya va siendo hora que sepamos cuales son los fantasmas de Draco.**_

 _ **Agradezco a** **johannna y emmaaa por haber respondido a mi pregunta del cap anterior,**_ _ ** _ **aunque todos de alguna forma me pidieron que siguiera con este fic, ellas**_. Queridas, a petición suya seguiré actualizando este fic y también Cuentos para un Malfoy. Pronto sabrán nuevamente de mi.  
**_

 _ **A mis lectores, son los mejores ;) sobre todo los que siempre se toman un tiempito para comentar.**_

 _ **¿Merece Review?**_

 _ **emmaaa: ¡Hola linda! estoy bien muchas gracias y tu ¿cómo estás? jejejeje sí, seguiré actualizando este fic y ¡muchas gracias por estar pendiente y por siempre comentar! Oh, éxito y suerte para ti también ;D besooos**_


	6. La unión de los condenados

**_Hello! No, aun no he muerto y sigo con mis fics. Pido discupas por la demora, pero Noviembre y Diciembre fueron meses donde no tuve vida, entre la pega y cursos que estuve haciendo que se alargaron hasta Enero que ha sido bien mala onda conmigo, pero seguimos al pie del cañon en este nuevo año. Y aquí estoy con un nuevo cap que espero sea del agrado de ustedes o al menos las mantenga en vilo ;)_**

 ** _Feliz año ultra atrasado_**

 ** _Un cap dedicado a las que siempre se toman un momento para comentar:_**

Parejachyca, emmaaa, Jenniferaca, Alrak990, Mary Malfoy Mellark, damalunaely, natascha Malfoy, Any

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten!**_

 _ **PD: Ya saben que JK es la creadora de Harry Potter y yo solo uso sus personajes para jugar!**_

 _ **A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6: La unión de los condenados_**

Draco no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo tirado en el suelo de piedra de su celda, el hombretón de pelo al raso se había ido hace mucho. Aunque bien podían haber sido sólo cinco minutos, el tiempo era más relativo de lo que le gustaría admitir y odiaba haber llegado recién y ya ser víctima de la desorientación. El cuerpo le ardía, pero debía reconocer que los _Crucios_ de su tía Bella eran más potentes y ni hablar de los del Lord Oscuro.

El rubio se levantó, gruñendo por el esfuerzo, cayendo rendido en la cama de metal. Agradeció el calor de la única manta que tenía. Si esa había sido su bienvenida no quería imaginar cómo sería el resto de su instancia en esa prisión, casi deseó tener a los dementores de custodios. Casi.

Su cuerpo dejó de resentirse a las horas de haber recibido la maldición torturadora, sin embargo, Draco no podía especificar cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente. Comenzó a contar los días por las comidas que recibía. Ese primer día había llegado a las siete de la mañana y tiempo después había aparecido una bandeja en su cama, agradecía que nadie se la hubiera tenido que llevar. Eso sin duda hubiera dado paso a más tortura y humillación.

Los días constaban de tres comidas o eso supuso. Después de ese primer desayuno, constituido en pan duro y agua, había recibido una ración de sopa de dudosa procedencia y más pan y agua. Para lo que él supuso era la cena, obtuvo un trozo de carne dura y más agua. Todo lo vio con ojos de desconcierto y asco, pero tras varias horas de negarse a probar bocado, su orgullo quedó de lado y el instinto de supervivencia tomó el control. « _Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer para sobrevivir_ » pensó Draco e hizo de esa frase su mantra personal en el tiempo que pasó en Nurmengard.

Una vez terminada la cena, se acostó en la dura cama de metal y sus ojos se cerraron, Draco cayó en un sueño profundo rápidamente. Un ruido metálico lo sacó de su pequeño descanso, abrió los ojos con pesadumbre y escuchó unas risas burlonas a su alrededor.

― ¡Oh! El nuevo cree que puede dormir ― dijo una voz gruesa y áspera―.

Un sujeto con barba insipiente estaba frente a Draco, quien se incorporó raudo y con todos sus sentidos alertas.

― ¡Mira, Jackson! ¡Que crio más guapo tenemos aquí! ― Una risa burlesca abandonó los labios del segundo sujeto, uno con apariencia amanerada. ― Que ganas de degustarte, chiquillo.

Draco sintió un escalofrío surcar su espalda ante la imagen de ese sujeto repasando sus labios con su lengua. El asco se apoderó del rubio y tuvo que reprimir una arcada. Frente a él había tres sujetos, el último de ellos no había hablado y se mantenía en las sombras, sin entrar en su celda.

― ¿Qué quieren? ― preguntó Malfoy, imponiéndose con su voz. Sin embargo, los dos sujetos que habían hablado rieron, formando una sonrisa cruel en su rostro ―.

― Que gatito más impertinente, ¿No crees? Zupy. ― El de la barba habló sin despegar sus ojos del rubio, quien estaba acorralado. ―

― Los ingleses creen que el mundo les pertenece ― contestó el otro, acercándose a Draco, quien retrocedió por instinto ―. Démosle una lección a este Mortífago de pacotilla.

El tal Zupy se abalanzó sobre Draco quien lo esquivó sin dificultad, pero el de la barba lo atacó por la espalda con un barrote de metal. El rubio gritó, desplomándose contra la cama, y Zupy aprovechó para enterrarle un trozo de metal afilado entre las costillas.

El dolor no lo dejó respirar por unos segundos. Tiempo que sus atacantes usaron para patearle el cuerpo. Draco no lograba entrar aire a sus pulmones y el dolor le impedía levantarse y protegerse. Había sido atacado a traición y, aunque sus reflejos no le habían fallado, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Él dependía de su magia para luchar y ya no la podía exteriorizar ― jamás había aprendido magia sin varita―.

― Suficiente, muchachos ― habló el tercer hombre y Draco reconoció al guardia que lo había encerrado ese día ―. Este es el Mortífago más patético que he visto, al menos los otros sabían defenderse.

Los golpes cesaron y el rubio pudo dar una sola inspiración angustiada antes que lo dejaran solo en su celda. Malfoy sintió la sangre bajar por su costado y, con dificultad, pudo sentarse en la cama y apoyar la espalda en la fría pared. Con su mano izquierda apretó su costado derecho, justo sobre el punto en que la hemorragia estaba. Su respiración era dificultosa y no pudo evitar pensar en que su pulmón había sido perforado o, que algo le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Toda la noche estuvo agonizando en esa posición, incapaz de respirar bien e imposibilitado de dormir para descansar. La angustia se sumaba a la desesperación de no poder respirar bien, al menos el dolor había remitido lo suficiente para olvidar una de sus preocupaciones.

Las horas se hicieron eternas y Draco no pudo precisar el momento en que su celda se volvió a abrir y por ella apareció su carcelero.

― Así que has sobrevivido, escoria ― espetó El Oso, quien dejó la bandeja de comida que traía en el suelo ―. Eres más resistente de lo que pensaba. Al parecer me divertiré contigo por más tiempo.

La risa del Oso inundó la estancia, mientras Draco luchaba por enfocar su vista ― estaba seguro que la cantidad de sangre perdida lo haría desmayarse en cualquier minuto ―. El Oso apuntó su varita al rubio, quien se puso en tensión a pesar de no ser capaz de huir del hechizo del mago frente a él.

El carcelero sanó la herida del rubio, quien sintió un alivio extremo al poder llenar sus pulmones de aire, justo en ese momento, El Oso lanzó la imperdonable al cuerpo del Mortífago. Draco se retorció ante el inesperado _Crucio_ y el hombre frente a él se fue del lugar con una risa malvada que el joven Malfoy nunca fue capaz de olvidar.

La primera semana pasó sin pena ni gloria, salvo por el incidente del primer día, que le demostró a Draco que Alastor Moody siempre tenía razón sobre su "alerta permanente". Dormir no era una opción, no con El Oso rondando por su sección y mucho menos con sus secuaces a la vuelta de la esquina.

« _Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer para sobrevivir_ » se repetía una y otra vez el joven Mortífago. Sin embargo, cada vez que su celda se abría, Draco tenía que controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. Se sentía indefenso frente a un mago que sí podía hacer uso de la magia y, aún más, frente a magos que sabían luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Los reos de esa prisión tenían una ventaja de la que él carecía y que lo hacía vulnerable frente a ellos.

Draco intentaba no mostrar debilidades. Cada vez que su celda se abría para permitirle salir de ella y recorrer el pabellón en el que estaba encarcelado, él temía que alguien lo atacara ― ya sea por ser un Mortífago o por orden de El Oso―. Siempre mostraba su máscara de frialdad y altanería, cortesía de la educación recibida, nunca hablaba con nadie y evitaba a los grupos grandes y a Jackson y Zupy. Solía mantenerse en su celda, a pesar que le permitían un tiempo de recreación con sus compañeros de presidio.

Se enteró por medio de Jackson que a los reos le permitían un rato de recreación cada día. A los nuevos no los dejaban salir hasta después de dos semanas para darles un escarmiento. Draco ni siquiera notó esas dos semanas, el tiempo había dejado de tener significado para él la primera semana en esa prisión olvidada.

Jackson lo había golpeado hasta sangrar después de haberle dado esta información. Aquel sujeto lo había esperado afuera de su celda una vez las puertas se habían abierto, le había dicho que esa era otra bienvenida a la realidad de la prisión y se había ido sin mirar atrás.

El rubio los evitaba a toda costa, aunque eso no impedía que ellos lo encontraran y o golpearan o que El Oso se desquitara cada día con él. Draco había pensado en contar el tiempo a través de las maldiciones que le daba el carcelero, pero en un mismo día podía darle más de una y había desistido.

Su mente sólo pensaba en sobrevivir, aprender a defenderse y dejar ser el blanco del abuso de otros presos, pero el día que decidió contestar a los golpes de Zupy, éste se había reído en su cara luego de esquivar su puño. Zupy lo humilló, tratándolo de muñequita y atreviéndose a palmear el trasero y entrepierna de Draco.

El maldito se había atrevido a meter su mano debajo de la camiseta raída que usaba el rubio. Draco sintió su sangre helarse ante el contacto de la mano sucia de ese sujeto con su piel.

― Pero que piel más suavecita te gastas, chiquillo ― susurró Zupy en su oído, Draco pretendió empujarlo, pero el otro lo sujetó con fuerza inusitada ―. ¿Eres así de suave en todas partes o tienes algo duro que quieras mostrarme?

El asco no se hizo esperar y Malfoy escupió al hombre frente a él, repitiendo su intento de alejarlo de él. Zupy crispó su rostro y se preparó para meter su mano en el pantalón del rubio cuando una pesada mano lo tomó desde el hombro.

― Suficiente ― dijo una voz imponente, pero suave ―. Ve a acosar a otro, Sabandija, a menos que quieras que practique contigo.

El acosador de Draco tembló perceptiblemente antes de soltar a su víctima y girarse hacia el dueño de aquella voz.

― Armand ― susurró Zupy, levantando sus manos en señal de rendición ―. No sabía que este gatito fuera de tu propiedad.

El rubio observó a aquel hombre que lo había salvado de algo humillante. Era muy mayor, al menos unos setenta años, de cabello entre cano, aunque su constitución era atlética y firme. Le sacaba un palmo de cabeza a su acosador y sus ojos eran de un azul tan intenso que le recordaron a Theodore Nott. Aunque esos ojos denotaban peligro, algo que su intelectual amigo nunca había poseído.

― ¿Qué estupideces dices, Zupy? Este rubio no es ningún gato y si no sabes reconocer a una serpiente cuando la tienes en frente vas a tener una vida más corta de lo que imaginaba. ― El sujeto llamado Armand no dejaba de mirar a Draco y el muchacho no pudo separar sus ojos grises de los del anciano. ― Te sugiero que te largues antes de que te arrepientas.

El otro hombre no dudó en escapar, aquel viejo era de temer y no quería involucrarse con él. Si quería defender al gatito rubio él no lo iba a impedir, es más, le diría a El Oso que no contara con él para molestar al crio. Armand era más de lo que podía soportar y todos en ese lugar sabían que el anciano era peligroso, por algo todos los dejaban en paz, incluso los carceleros.

― No logro imaginar que fue lo que hiciste para terminar aquí ― dijo el anciano, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, sin quitar la vista de Draco, quien se estaba limpiando el sudor de la frente con un brazo ―. No sabes defenderte por tu cuenta, alguien como tú no pudo hacer nada muy grave ¿o si?

Draco no contestó, siguió observando con suspicacia al tal Armand, quien le ofreció una sonrisa afilada mientras estiraba su mano hacia el rubio.

― Soy Armand y llevo en este lugar más tiempo del que puedo recordar. ― Una risa amarga salió de los labios finos del hombre y Malfoy no dudó en estrechar la mano del sujeto. Ya descubriría si era de fiar. ― ¿Quién eres muchacho y que has hecho para caer en este hoyo?

― Soy Draco Malfoy, señor ― contestó reticente, Armand tenía algo atrayente y a la vez intimidante. Draco no podía soportar su curiosidad, por lo que tomó la mano que el anciano le ofrecía ―. Simplemente fui un estúpido.

Tras su declaración, Draco levantó su manga izquierda y dejó al descubierto la Marca Tenebrosa, Armand frunció el ceño.

― Los de tu clase no duran mucho aquí, chico, y jamás he visto a un hombre con esa marca que no sepa defenderse. ― Draco tapó su antebrazo izquierdo con un sudor frío cayendo por su frente. Las palabras del viejo no le agradaban. ― Tú durarás menos que ellos si no sabes defenderte. ¿Cómo es que alguien que no sabe luchar cuerpo a cuerpo terminó con ese tatuaje?

A Draco se le estrujó el estómago, el anciano sólo le estaba corroborando algo que ya sabía, no iba a sobrevivir en esa prisión. No sin aprender a defenderse. Entonces miró a Armand, el viejo lo miraba con curiosidad, midiéndolo, no podía imaginar qué incógnita se escondía tras ese chiquillo. Draco supo leer a través de la curiosidad del hombre mayor y decidió usarla en su favor.

Le contó su historia, quien era Voldemort y lo que había hecho. La amenaza a su madre y el final de la segunda guerra mágica. Su condena a Nurmengard. Armand escuchó con atención al joven Mortífago y tomó una decisión que nunca creyó que tendría.

― Muchacho, estoy encerrado aquí desde la época de Gellert Grindelwald, el maldito bastardo me encerró el mismo año en que fue derrotado por Dumbledore. Los malditos Aurores olvidaron soltarme. ― Una risa amarga salió de los labios del anciano y Draco tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío. ― Fui un opositor de ese bastardo y me capturó para encerrarme en este lugar, mi esposa e hijo quedaron en Inglaterra sin mí. Nunca volví a saber de ellos y dudo que sepa algo. Cuando aquel mago cayó, liberaron a todos sus opositores de esta prisión, a todos menos a mí.

― Señor ― susurró el rubio, sin saber qué decir o qué pretendía al dirigirse a él ―.

― Dime Armand, muchacho. Sé lo que es luchar por proteger a tu familia, por eso te protegeré, chico. ― Los ojos del rubio se abrieron sorprendidos ante esa declaración, no esperaba encontrar un aliado en ese lugar. ― Te enseñaré a defenderte, no sólo cuerpo a cuerpo. Aprenderás todo lo que no pude enseñarle a mi hijo. De ahora en adelante serás mi aprendiz.

« _Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer para sobrevivir_ » pensó Draco, observando los ojos azules de Armand y su sonrisa afilada. Aquel mago que llevaba más de cincuenta años encerrado en esa prisión sería su aliado y él no desaprovecharía su oportunidad.

Su misión era sobrevivir y lo haría así tuviera que unirse a ese anciano desconocido.

* * *

 ** _Sé que es un cap cortito ito ito, pero tiene detalles importantes...sobre todo...quién es Armand?_**

 ** _PD: El nombre Armand lo he tomado de un vampiro que adoro jijiji, en honor a Armand de Cronicas Vampiricas de Anne Rice._**

 ** _En fin, espero que sigan leyendo mis locuras, espero volver pronto con más caps y otro fic ;) besoooos_**

 ** _R.E.V.I.E.W? *-*_**

 ** _emmaaa: Hola bella! creo que escribir va a ser dificil de dejar aunque a veces me tome unos periodos largos de descanso jijiji. gracias linda! me alegro que te guste tanto el fic y que no solo te este dando curiosidad el dramione wiii! eso me pone feliz, saber que un personaje propio pueda provocar curiosidad en los lectores jiji. espero que tengas un lindo año y que sigas leyendo y comentando jijiji! besoooos y abrazos a la distancia :)_**

 ** _Any: hola! me alegra saber que te encanta! espero que siga así._**


	7. Cobardes

**_Hola! espero que sigan leyendo, yo sigo actualizando aunque demore._**

 ** _Debo decir que este cap me lo he craneado bastante y me ha gustado como quedó, aunque no se si refleja realmente todo lo que quise plasmar ni siquiera imagino si será bien aceptado porque sigue mostrando puntos oscuros. Pero bueno, a mi me gustó. Por otro lado, reconozco que como JK no nos mostró mucho de la prisión de Nurmengard me he tomado libertades en benefico del fic, como que los presos puedan interactuar con otros presos...así al estilo muggle xD._**

 ** _Les recuerdo que esto es un Dramione Rate M y que realmente no tengo nada en contra de Ron jajajaja._**

 ** _También les agradezco a_** Parejachyca, johannna, damalunaely, Mary Malfoy Mellark y Jenniferaca **_por haber comentado el cap anterior, les aadoro!_**

 ** _Por último, bla bla no soy Jk bla bla no me pertenece HP._**

 ** _A leer! (PD: No me maten xD)_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 7: Cobardes_**

Los días pasaron sin complicaciones. Sus padres lo dejaron solo la mayoría del tiempo, simplemente le pedían que estuviera presente en las comidas y él cumplía en absoluto mutismo, a pesar de los intentos de sus progenitores por entablar una conversación con él. Draco deseaba intentar hablar con ellos, pero su mente se iba por otros recovecos y no lograba entablar un tema de conversación lo suficientemente informal con ellos.

La situación era sostenible, pero no tenía el suficiente interés en pensar algún tema de conversación que no fuera sombrío ni melancólico. Estar junto a sus padres e intentar hablarles se estaba convirtiendo en un estrés constante de forma demasiado rápida para ignorarla y el menor de los Malfoy sabía que la castaña tenía la culpa de esa situación.

« _Si no fuera por la estúpida de Granger esto no pasaría. Maldita amante de las causas perdidas_ » pensó Draco al verse envuelto en otra cena silenciosa. Si esa mujer no hubiera incitado a sus padres a crear un falso ambiente de fraternidad él no estaría sentado como un niño castigado, tampoco sentiría la constante necesidad de buscar algo adecuado para hablar con sus padres. Simplemente, él había perdido la capacidad de comunicarse con el resto, no lo necesitaba, mucho menos deseaba que el resto le hablara ― salvo contadas personas, como Theodore Nott o Blaise Zabini―, sin embargo, ahí estaba buscando la forma de entablar una conversación civilizada y amena. Sin éxito alguno. Otra vez. Ni siquiera entendía por qué se estaba esforzando tanto en ello y pensar que era a causa de que Granger se lo había pedido era escalofriante, esa mujer se le estaba metiendo en la piel, peor aún, en la cabeza y sin que él pudiera impedirlo.

No pudo evitar tensarse ante el recuerdo de Granger pidiéndole que hiciera un esfuerzo por interactuar más con sus padres. El contacto con sus manos cálidas y la sonrisa que ella le había regalado antes de alejarse de él invadieron su mente, provocando que el joven rubio tuviera que hacer gala de un autocontrol formidable para no salir arrancando del enorme comedor de la Mansión Malfoy. Deseaba alejarse del recuerdo de esa insufrible sabelotodo y su calor corporal o, en su defecto, deseaba esta solo para poder pensar en ella sin el escrutinio constante al que sus padres lo sometían cuando pensaban que no los estaba mirando ― era eso o sus padres habían perdido la capacidad de disimular―.

Apenas terminó la cena se retiró a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda en ella, suspirando con cansancio. El muchacho se pasó sus manos por su pelo compulsivamente, desordenando las greñas rubias ya enredadas. El problema de recordar a Granger una vez, era que la maldita rata de biblioteca no dejaba de acosarlo por horas y vivir en una casa donde los designios de esa entrometida se cumplían como ley, no ayudaba a su caso de obsesión con su ex compañera de colegio ―ahora, psicóloga―.

La sonrisa de ella volvió a su mente y Draco no pudo más que sacudir su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. Enfocó su vista en el ventanal que daba acceso al balcón de su recamara y otro ventanal se le vino a la cabeza. Gruñó, enojado consigo mismo, Armand no había gastado su tiempo en él para que tuviera tan poco dominio de sus pensamientos.

Draco salió al balcón, recordando al viejo y terrible Armand. El viento soplaba con fuerza y el cielo estaba encapotado. El aire olía a tormenta y no dudó en suponer que sería más terrible que la del otro día. Sin embargo, no le prestó más atención, su mente se había vuelto a volcar en esos años pasados en Nurmengard y, siendo sincero, las tormentas solían recordarle la prisión.

 _Armand no dudó a la hora de entrenarlo, ni siquiera perdió el tiempo. El viejo lo había tomado del hombro apenas declaró que el rubio sería su aprendiz y lo condujo a un recoveco del pabellón en que estaban, lo hizo girar y entrar en una celda muy similar a la de él._

 _―_ _Home sweet home― susurró el anciano, antes de sentarse en la cama de metal y observar al joven frente a él ―. Esta celda es lo único que he conocido en más de cincuenta años, no es acogedora, pero es segura. Nadie nos molestará aquí._

 _La penetrante mirada azul de Armand siguió incómodamente clavada en Draco, quien apenas se atrevía a respirar. Ese sujeto seguía despidiendo un aura de peligro que el rubio no lograba obviar._

 _―_ _Muchacho, ¿Qué sabes de luchar sin varita? ― preguntó el viejo, sin parpadear y sin perderse los movimientos del joven frente a él―._

 _―_ _Lo básico ― contestó Draco, sin atreverse a mover ni un solo músculo para ingresar más a la celda ―. No mucho realmente, nunca tuve necesidad de aprender bien._

 _Armand rió escandalosamente ante las palabras del crio frente a él._

 _―_ _Por la forma en que te tenía agarrado ese bastardo de Zupy diría que "lo básico" es igual a "nada". ― Armand volvió a reír estrepitosamente, provocando el sonrojo de su interlocutor.― Oh, está bien, muchacho, así te enseñaré a pelear de cero, sin malditas malas costumbres de por medio. Sin que alguien ya te haya enseñado a asestar un golpe de la forma incorrecta…aunque esa parte ya la tenías cubierta por ti mismo._

 _Una sonrisa afilada cortó el rostro del hombre de ojos azules y Draco no pudo más que alzar su rostro sonrojado en una máscara de indiferencia. El hombre lo observó, fascinado con la capacidad del chiquillo de mantenerse imperturbable y, dramáticamente, frío, a pesar del leve sonrojo que delataba su estratagema y lo hacía ver más humano. Armand afiló aún más su sonrisa, ese mocoso podía ser un buen material para forjar y él era un experto en eso._

 _―_ _Acércate, muchacho ― pidió, el rubio obedeció reticente._

 _Armand se levantó y caminó alrededor de Draco, evaluando los pro y los contra de ese cuerpo flacucho, sus ojos azules brillaron de emoción al descubrir que ese chiquillo enclenque poseía material para ser explotado y él iba a aprovechar eso._

 _―_ _¡Atento!―gritó el mayor, provocando que el rubio diera un respingo. Sin embargo, nada había preparado al joven Mortífago para la barrida que el anciano le había hecho. Sólo fue necesario un movimiento de la pierna derecha de Armand para que Malfoy terminara en el suelo de esa celda fría y lúgubre. Armand había desestabilizado sus piernas, haciéndolo caer_ _―_ _._ _¡Dije atento!_

 _Draco se levantó y adquirió una posición más firme y defensiva. Sus manos en alto frente a su cara y los pies separados unos diez centímetros. Internamente, agradecía a Zabini por obligarlo a observar algo llamado Boxeo, en el mundo Muggle. Armand apreció la postura del rubio y una sonrisa ladeada apareció en sus labios._

 _―_ _Nada mal, muchacho_ _―_ _comentó, antes de lanzar un gancho de derecha que Draco logró esquivar saltando hacia atrás_ _―_ _._

 _Sin embargo, Malfoy no contaba con que su adversario fuera tan rápido. El hombre de cabello entrecano se ubicó detrás del rubio, a quien agarró por el hombro derecho, mientras que introducía una de sus piernas entremedio de las del joven. Draco no supo cómo terminó arrodillado y con el viejo detrás de él, obligándolo a mantener esa postura tan humillante._

 _―_ _Muchacho, tu postura mejoró y tus reflejos son buenos. Sin embargo, haces movimientos innecesarios, como saltar hacia atrás en lugar de esperar el golpe y esquivarlo al último segundo._ _―_ _Draco sintió como la presión en su hombro disminuía hasta que no la sintió más._

 _Se levantó de inmediato, observando a Armand con fiereza. Hace mucho que nadie lo humillaba de esa forma, además, debía reconocer que estaba asustado. Aquel sujeto era fuerte y él no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él._

 _El anciano admiró el color de los ojos del chico frente a él. Tan solo unos minutos atrás esos ojos eran opacos y carente de otro sentimiento, salvo el miedo, mostrando unos ojos más muertos que vivos. Unos ojos resignados que ningún joven debería posee. «Eso es para viejos»_ _pensó Armand apenas había visto esos ojos miserables. Nada comparado con los brillantes ojos con los que ahora se topaba, ojos negros debido a la dilatación de las pupilas y con un halo gris como la plata a su alrededor. Sonrió, le encantaba ver lo que podía hacer un poco de adrenalina en los humanos._

 _―_ _Tus pies no están bien posicionados_ _―_ _continuó con su explicación_ _―_ _. Demasiado juntos, fue fácil hacerte caer con solo envolver mi tobillo en el tuyo. Un ligero tirón en ese tobillo y ya estabas en el suelo de rodillas. La posición correcta es al ancho de tus caderas…abre tus pies hasta el ancho de tus caderas y tu estabilidad mejorará._

 _Malfoy obedeció y tras una cabezada afirmativa de parte de su nuevo maestro, la lucha comenzó nuevamente._

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo, seguido del estruendo típico en ellos. Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron descolocados, el rubio observó su alrededor con ansiedad sin lograr ubicarse aún. Otro relámpago fue necesario para traer al joven Malfoy de sus recuerdos del pasado, quien agarró el barandal con ambas manos, presionándolas hasta que sus venas se marcaron en ellas, lo mismo que sus tendones.

No supo cuándo se había oscurecido el cielo, mucho menos cuando había comenzado a llover. Si no fuera por aquel relámpago, él seguiría en el pasado, reviviendo el día en que Armand había comenzado a entrenarlo.

Draco se cubrió el rostro con su mano derecha, su mente era más inestable de lo que pensaba, aun así, no entendía por qué el pasado había comenzado a perseguirlo. En los dos años que vivió con sus padres en un pueblo olvidado de la mano de la civilización, jamás había recordado los días pasados en Nurmengard y no concebía el ser asediado por esos recuerdos en la actualidad.

El ruido de la lluvia lo distrajo de sus funestos pensamientos lo suficiente para ver la naturaleza en acción. Se quedó con esa imagen de un caos perfecto mientras entraba en la alcoba, dispuesto a dormir antes de que esa tormenta le trajera recuerdos indeseados.

Se cambió su ropa por un pijama negro de algodón, siendo ligeramente consciente que esa tela lo abrigaba más que una fina seda. Observó la manta con la que solía cubrirse al dormir en el suelo antes de dirigir su mirada a la cama en la habitación, parpadeó un par de veces antes de acercarse a la cama y separar las sábanas. Con cierta duda dibujada en su afilado rostro fue que se introdujo entre medio de esas suaves sábanas, recordando la noche en que había atacado a su madre, misma noche que ella logró hacerlo dormir plácidamente. Después de años sin saber lo que era encontrar paz en el sueño.

No había vuelto a dormir en una cama desde la noche en que su madre lo arrulló como un crío de pecho. Sin embargo, la vocecita molesta de la sabelotodo de Granger había vuelto a invadir su cabeza, diciéndole algo sobre intentar hacer cambios en su vida y dejarse ayudar.

Suspiró, exasperado con la castaña, la influencia de esa mujer parecía no tener límites. Draco miró el buró junto a la cama, consciente que ahí guardaba la poción para dormir sin sueños que le había dado su insufrible psicóloga. Sin embargo, volteó su cuerpo ―dándole la espalda al buró― y procedió a dormir sin la poción. Creyendo ―ilusamente― que esa noche no tendría pesadillas.

.

.

Hermione llegó a casa después de un largo día laboral. No sólo se trataba de sus pacientes, sino también de los informes que debía hacer de ellos, además del trabajo extra que algunos le daban. La castaña observó los libros sobre su escritorio y no pudo evitar que cierto rubio con complejo de mudo se le viniera a la mente. « _¿Qué hay detrás de tu silencio?_ » se cuestionó la ex Gryffindor, incapaz de abandonar un enigma cuando lo tenía delante y Draco Malfoy se había convertido en el peor de todos desde hacía algunos días.

Dejó su abrigo olvidado por alguna esquina de su departamento y fue en busca de un buen vino que descorchar. Ella no solía beber, menos sola, pero debía reconocer que aquel paciente ―así se empecinaba en llamar al menor de los Malfoy― estaba consumiendo toda su energía y pensamientos y bien sabía que una parte de ella ―la que no era profesional y que insistía en recordar el pasado― no soportaba dedicarle tantos pensamientos al ex Slytherin. Para ser precisos, no soportaba dedicarle ni un pensamiento fuera de la consulta. Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba cada día, recordando sus avances y retrocesos, sus silencios y el sonido ronco y oxidado que ahora sustituía su voz de adolescente. No, Hermione no podía seguir sin intentar relajarse y olvidarse de cierto rubio arrogante.

Descorchó la botella y llenó una copa de cristal con el líquido de un rojo tan intenso y oscuro que le hizo recordar las pupilas dilatadas de Malfoy. Se maldijo antes de sentarse en el sillón con la copa en su mano izquierda y un libro en la derecha, aquel desgraciado no la dejaba en paz. Y no es que Hermione tuviera algún problema al tratarlo, ella era una profesional en todo sentido de la palabra. Simplemente, dejaba de ser la psicóloga cada vez que salía de su consulta para convertirse en Hermione, la mujer y Draco Malfoy estaba amenazando ese límite trazado.

Intentó concentrarse en el libro que leía mientras bebía de la copa de vino. Sin embargo, un relámpago iluminó el cielo, haciendo sobresaltar a la castaña por el ruido posterior a la iluminación. Sus ojos se dirigieron a las cortinas descorridas de su sala de estar y antes que asimilara lo que estaba haciendo, dejó que su libro se deslizara de su regazo al sofá y se levantó a observar la tormenta por la ventana cerrada.

No fue consciente de lo tarde que era, hasta que vio la oscuridad del cielo ―sólo rota por uno que otro relámpago―. El ruido de la lluvia al caer la relajó, aunque un nuevo relámpago la asustó y le hizo rememorar las palabras del matrimonio Malfoy respecto al ataque de Draco a Narcissa Malfoy. Sabía que había sido la anterior noche de tormenta y no pudo evitar la preocupación que sintió por esa familia.

― Mierda ― susurró la castaña al darse cuenta que se estaba preocupando por su ex némesis y actual paciente de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado con ningún paciente. Definitivamente, aquel límite autoimpuesto, aquel que mantenía separada su vida profesional de la personal se estaba difuminando―.

Tomó el resto del vino de su copa y la rellenó sin reparos. « _Tiempos difíciles, medidas desesperadas_ » pensó la ex Gryffindor mientras apreciaba el oscuro brebaje girar dentro del cristal con el simple movimiento de su mano. A su mente llegó su última sesión con el rubio y no pudo evitar llevarse su mano libre a su espalda que todavía le dolía por el golpe contra el librero.

Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos, dejándose inundar nuevamente por la sorpresa y el miedo que sintió en aquel momento. Sí, había tenido miedo, porque él la había atacado sin siquiera una varita en sus manos y sin siquiera haber hablado y eso la descolocaba. Ella era buena con la magia no verbal y dominaba algunas cosas de la magia sin varita, pero nunca había sido capaz de combinar ambas habilidades, eso hacía extremadamente peligrosa e incontrolable a la magia. Por eso, había llegado a pensar que él había hecho magia accidental, pero el ataque había sido bien calculado y sólo la había afectado a ella, con un simple movimiento de la mano de él.

 _Se sintió impotente al darse cuenta que estaba en desventaja ante aquel sujeto malcriado y arrogante, aunque el saberlo lejos de ella alivió esa sensación por un corto período de tiempo._

 _Ella no lograba incorporarse aún, cuando él volvió y le tendió su mano blanquecina para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. El asombró la inundó y no pudo más que quedarse quieta ―como un cervatillo acorralado por su depredador― observando y verificando que el mismo muchacho que la había atacado la estaba ayudando. Una vez salido de su asombro inicial, su cuerpo actuó por sí mismo, haciéndola tomar la mano que él le ofrecía._

 _Se asombró de que la mano de él tuviera callosidades y fuera ligeramente áspera, todo lo contrario a lo que ella imaginaba de él: unas manos suaves y sin imperfecciones, manos de alguien que ha nacido en cuna de oro y no sabe lo que es trabajar para vivir. Y Hermione dudaba que él supiera lo que era trabajar para vivir, sin embargo, con esa experiencia se dio cuenta que él era un hombre curtido en el dolor y sufrimiento, sino su mano no sería tan imperfecta como la que ella estaba sosteniendo._

« _Tan imperfecta y varonil_ » se dijo a sí misma, cerrando los ojos ante el recuerdo. Bebiendo de la copa de vino cuando la voz de él, disculpándose, vino a su memoria.

En aquel instante, ella había estado concentrada en el tacto de su mano en la suya, pero su voz oxidada la había hecho buscar esos ojos grises. Ojos que no eran los que ella recordaba de la escuela y que, a pesar de ello, la habían hecho confiar en él. Porque sus reservas se habían ido al notar los ojos de él más vivos que antes, llenos de emociones que no supo clasificar. Sin embargo, aquel egoísta había cerrado sus ojos con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

Aquel rostro demacrado por el sufrimiento y que a la vez seguía mostrándose joven, tal vez por la voluntad de vivir de su poseedor. Se lo quedó viendo, detallando como la maraña de pelo rubio enmarcaba ese rostro pálido.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al recordar los deseos que tuvo de pasar sus dedos por ese cabello e intentar desenredarlo con suavidad. Sí, porque su dueño parecía tan frágil en ese momento que ella no deseó más que cuidar de él, hacerle sentir que estaba a salvo, que no dejaría que nadie lo volviera a herir y que lo ayudaría a salir adelante.

― Draco― susurró la mujer, abriendo su boca en desconcierto al tiempo que soltaba un jadeo contenido―.

Ella había evocado su nombre con anterioridad y en el instante preciso en que el rubio la había jalado cerca de él, a causa de su sorpresa por tal atrevimiento. Sin embargo, nada justificaba que en su casa, y con una copa de vino en sus manos, se le escapara el nombre del rubio _._

 _«Debo sacarlo de mi cabeza antes que esto me sobre pase. Es inadmisible que esté sintiendo y reviviendo todo eso»_ apenas ese pensamiento inundó su cerebro, su rostro se arrugó en una mueca de molestia, dejó el vino de lado ―culpándolo por sus pensamientos inapropiados― antes de iniciar su camino a su habitación. Necesitaba con urgencia caer en las puertas del sueño y en el olvido de la realidad que éste proporciona.

.

.

 _Draco comprobó, tardíamente, la existencia del sistema anti fugas de esa prisión. Cada cierto tiempo, él supuso que varias veces a la semana, las celdas se movían de lugar y se ubicaban en distintos pisos y posiciones de Nurmengard. No fue consciente de ello hasta que al día siguiente ― o lo que él supuso como el día siguiente― de su primera lección con Armand, no pudo ubicarlo. Lo buscó por todos los rincones que pudo, sobre todo por donde supuso que estaría su celda, pero el camino había cambiado. Las paredes parecían las mismas, pero los recovecos eran otros. También eran otros los habitantes de ese nuevo piso, aunque él no se hubiera fijado antes ― nunca había sentido la necesidad de buscar a algún reo, solo de alejarse de ellos―. Imposible que con esa mentalidad se fijara antes de que sus compañeros de condena ya no fueran los mismos._

 _Tampoco sabía del efecto de las tormentas en esa cárcel, hasta que le tocó vivir una. Resultó que el ruido de una tormenta en el mar que azota el lugar donde estaba esa prisión endemoniada no era amortiguado por las paredes de ésta. Todo lo contrario, la fiereza del vendaval se multiplicaba en las rocas de la prisión y las celdas cercanas a alguna pared exterior siempre terminaban con el agua filtrando. Volviendo húmedo ese lugar de por sí frío._

 _Malfoy sintió real pánico cuando su primera tormenta en Nurmengard comenzó. Rápidamente el agua se filtró y él no pudo dejar de ver aquel líquido correr. No hasta que la puerta de su celda se abrió._

 _―_ _Incarcerous― escuchó la potente voz de El Oso pronunciar el hechizo. No tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, aunque él dudaba que eso le hubiera ayudado ―. Hoy aprenderás, por qué esta prisión es tan impenetrable, pequeña escoria._

 _La risa de ese sujeto le llegó amortiguada por el vendaval, lo cual agradeció, ya se estaba cansando de la tortura de ese imbécil. Cerró los ojos, resignado a pasar otra noche o día lleno de heridas._

 _El Oso lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y tiró de él, provocando que las cuerdas se enroscaran aún más en su piel. No pudo evitar gritar, a cada paso que daban sentía cómo las cuerdas se incrustaban en su piel. Le quedarían cicatrices de aquello, estaba seguro, y pensar en ellas ―increíblemente― fue una distracción momentánea para el dolor que ese maleficio le estaba causando._

 _Para su fortuna el trayecto fue corto. Para su mala suerte, El Oso abrió una especie de puerta oculta en una pared y lo empujó al borde de ésta. El viento lo azotó con fuerza, tirando de sus cabellos en un vórtice sin control, Draco abrió sus ojos con espanto al descubrir que esa puerta daba al exterior. El terror lo inundó cuando un relámpago surcó el cielo nocturno y le permitió ver el mar embravecido y un acantilado que parecía no tener fin._

 _El hombretón detrás de él rió al tiempo que deshacía el maleficio y siguió riendo cuando de un solo empujón mandó a Malfoy al fondo del acantilado._

 _El rubio se dejó la garganta en carne viva al sentir el efecto de la gravedad sobre él. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Estaba cayendo por un acantilado a una muerte segura y de mano de un carcelero sádico!_

 _Y de repente, nada, simplemente dejó de caer. El alivio de Draco fue efímero, en un segundo estaba cayendo, en el otro suspendido en el aire y al siguiente estaba siendo elevado con la cabeza hacia abajo. Volvió a gritar y El Oso volvió a reír. Draco pudo escuchar en contrahechizo a pesar de la tormenta._

 _―_ _Liberacorpus. ― Entonces volvió a caer y gritar. El Oso volvió a reír y a repetir el Levicorpus para evitar dejarlo hecho alfiletero en el acantilado._

 _Cada vez lo dejaba caer más y más, cada vez que lo liberaba de la levitación su caída era más larga. Draco ya no tenía voz y tampoco sentía su cuerpo, estaba demasiado mojado y helado para sentir algo. Lo bueno fue que El Oso al no escucharlo gritar se aburrió de su tortura, lo lanzó contra la pared al lado de la puerta en que él estaba y el rubio sólo pudo agachar el rostro para protegérselo. Aun así la sangre manó de su frente, justo donde la áspera roca lo lastimó._

 _No fue consciente del instante en que El Oso lo llevó a su celda, mucho menos de cuando se fue, dejándolo tirado en medio de ésta. Nuevamente sangrando. Malfoy no sentía sus labios y supo que si no se quitaba su ropa empapada moriría de hipotermia._

 _Se quitó la ropa, usando su camisa para intentar detener la hemorragia de su frente, la cual sangraba profusamente a pesar que él estaba seguro que era un corte pequeño. Como pudo se envolvió en su única manta e intentó guardar el calor haciéndose un ovillo sobre su cama de metal, a pesar del dolor que significaba mover su magullado cuerpo._

 _Luchó por no dormirse, sería su perdición. Sin embargo, nunca supo cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que Armand lo encontró aun helándose, se dijo que no pudo ser demasiado porque la sopa caliente del almuerzo aún no llegaba o tal vez el pedazo de carne, no estaba seguro cual sería. Siempre los intercambiaban._

.

.

Draco despertó sobresaltado, justo cuando un nuevo relámpago resonaba en el firmamento. Había soñado con la primera tormenta que vivió en Nurmengard y esa no distaba mucho de aquella. Salió apresurado de la cama hacia el exterior, sin importar lo helado que estuviera, sólo deseaba observar el cielo.

Apretó la barandilla del balcón con fuerza, precisando la razón del por qué no había vuelto a subir a una escoba a pesar de las súplicas de su padre. Aquel malnacido carcelero le había creado un trauma a las alturas, ver su vida en las manos de tantas caídas y de la puntería de la varita de ese energúmeno le imposibilitó de surcar nuevamente el cielo.

Y cómo deseaba agarrar su antigua _Nimbus 2001_ y luchar contra aquel vendaval. Demostrar que no habían acabado con él, pero el terror lo inundó, haciendo que se mordiera la lengua para dejar de estar paralizado ante la fuerza de la naturaleza. El sabor metálico a sangre inundó su boca y no pudo evitar llevarse su mano a la cicatriz en el borde de su cuero cabelludo. La misma que se había hecho esa noche y que era prueba de la crueldad de El Oso, al igual que era un recordatorio de su reciente miedo a las alturas.

No le importó mucho que el viento direccionara la lluvia hacia él, ni estar empapándose, sólo deseaba ser capaz de volver a volar. Sin embargo, sus músculos no se movieron y él supo que, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un cobarde.

.

.

No lograba dormir, llevaba más de media hora dando vueltas en la cama, inquieta. Hermione separó las sabanas de golpe y se incorporó, frustrada, odiaba tener insomnio. Pensó que tal vez leer un rato le daría un poco de sueño ―además, era una buena forma de aprovechar su desvelo ―, salió de su habitación al pasillo que separaba su cuarto de la sala de estar, el comedor y la cocina. Caminó distraída, por lo que, no le sorprendió cuando volcó sin querer una fotografía.

La castaña prendió la luz de la sala de estar y observó el marco que había botado, lo levantó, encontrándose con una fotografía en movimiento de Harry, Ron y ella. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en su rostro, hasta que se centró en la imagen del pelirrojo.

Pasó su pulgar por el rostro sonriente de Ron, nostálgica, extrañaba la época en que eran tan buenos amigos. Se sentó en el sillón, aun con la fotografía entre sus manos, incapaz de no recordar la breve relación que había tenido con Ron.

 _Después de la muerte de Voldemort y de enterrar a los caídos en batalla, Hermione pensó que sus vidas podrían encausarse a la normalidad. No contó con el alboroto que la prensa mágica haría en torno a ellos tres, ni que los condecorarían como héroes del mundo mágico. No, Hermione sólo pensó en sobrevivir, sin considerar las repercusiones que tendría en sus vidas haber acabado con el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos._

 _Tampoco pensó en las pérdidas, sabía que muchos morirían, pero en su inocencia, creyó que todos sus amigos se salvarían. Fred, Tonks y Lupin le habían demostrado lo contrario, eso por nombrar a algunos. Teddy había quedado huérfano y sin siquiera haber podido conocer a sus padres, Harry resentía la ironía de esa realidad. La familia Weasley había perdido a uno de sus miembros, George estaba destruido, incapaz de ver su propio reflejo, y el resto no estaba mucho mejor. Ella, bueno, ella debía buscar a sus padres y deshacer lo que había hecho, devolverles sus memorias._

 _Hermione sabía que no iba a ser fácil, sin embargo, se topó con un caos inimaginable y en ese caos en el que se había convertido su vida, creyó que seguiría teniendo a sus amigos a su lado, para apoyarse mutuamente. Pensó que con Ron comenzarían una relación amorosa tras haber revelados sus sentimientos hacia el otro, relación que los llevaría a formar una bella familia. Fue duro darse cuenta de su error._

 _Todo lo que creyó posible, nunca sucedió. Harry se vio envuelto en halagos y fue perseguido por la prensa, él era toda una celebridad a su pesar, Ron y Hermione también, pero Harry se llevaba lo peor. Los juicios comenzaron y cada día veía menos a su amigo, sabía que siempre contaría con él_ , _pero el distanciamiento era inevitable, más aún cuando le ofrecieron entrar a la Academia de Aurores._

 _Con Ron comenzaron una relación y ella creyó firmemente que llegarían a formar una familia. Otro error. Ron estaba cada día más furioso y resentido, odiaba a todos los Mortífagos y, por asociación, a sus familias. Los culpaba por la muerte de su hermano y sus amigos, los culpaba por todo y no hacía distinción. Todos eran escoria y aquello lo llevó a testificar en contra de muchos. Incluso en contra de la familia Malfoy, a pesar de la ayuda de Narcissa y Draco en la guerra. Él los odiaba a todos y era incapaz de avanzar._

 _Ron se hundió en su dolor y su furia lo cegó. Hermione intentó hacerlo ver que no todo era blanco y negro, sin éxito. La relación se descuidó y ellos apenas y tenían contacto con el otro. Luchando por arreglar las cosas y ayudar al pelirrojo, fue que lo invitó a su casa._

 _Apenas abrió la puerta, Ron la atrapó entre sus brazos y le plantó un beso duro. Ella se sorprendió, pero no pudo evitar ser besada de esa forma, por lo que le contestó con la misma fuerza y pasión que él. Un sabor extraño la inundo y tardó en procesar que era alcohol, iba a regañar al pelirrojo, pero él la hizo retroceder para ingresar en el departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de él._

 _Se separaron, momento en que Hermione vio sus ojos rojos y los surcos de las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. El corazón de la castaña se estrujó y, sin preguntar nada, lo volvió a besar con intensidad y pasión, queriendo demostrar con ese beso todo su amor por el pelirrojo._

 _Todo sucedió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a pensar, sólo fue capaz de actuar y de una forma que nunca imaginó. Ron había abandonado sus labios para perderse en su cuello, causando que un escalofrío placentero recorriera la espalda de la castaña, Hermione abrió sus ojos y su boca, soltando un jadeo asombrado._

 _Él no se detuvo ahí, sus manos grandes comenzaron a desabrochar con torpeza la blusa de la chica entre sus brazos, recibiendo una breve resistencia que, al final, terminó con Hermione en sujetador. La ex Gryffindor quiso resistirse y negarse, no se sentía preparada para hacer lo que estaban haciendo, pero él la acalló con un beso demandante mientras ella intentaba empujarlo lejos de su cuerpo, sin éxito._

 _Sintió las manos de él recorrer las partes descubiertas de su cuerpo y una nueva ola de placer la embargó. Decidió dejarse llevar, tal vez aquello era lo que ambos necesitaban para seguir adelante y acercarse en su relación. Comenzó por acariciar el pecho del pelirrojo, provocando que él se alejara y se quitara la camiseta, no tuvo mucho tiempo para verlo, porque él volvió a recorrer con su boca su piel. Pasó sus pequeñas manos por la espalda descubierta de su novio sin saber bien qué hacer._

 _Nunca supo bien cómo terminó la ropa en el suelo, sólo fue consciente del contacto de su piel desnuda con la alfombra de la sala de estar. Ron separó sus piernas y ella abrió los ojos, temerosa, las dudas habían vuelto, pero no logró articular palabra antes de que él comenzara a entrar en ella. Sólo pudo aferrarse a la espalda ancha de él, su espalda fue un ancla para ella._

 _Fue doloroso y aquel dolor la hizo arquearse y dejar escapar un grito. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Intentó relajarse, se repitió que no debía dejar de respirar, sin embargo, con cada nuevo movimiento del pelirrojo su respiración quedaba_ _suspendida._

 _Con su rostro alzado, sus ojos cayeron en el sillón ubicado unos metros más allá de su cabeza y una vaga idea surcó su mente. «¿Por qué estamos en el suelo y no en ese sillón? ¿Por qué no en un cama?» pensó, pero el dolor la distrajo, provocando que solo pudiera sentir y actuar. Sentir el dolor, el movimiento de su novio sobre ella ― él no estaba siendo suave ni considerado, aunque tampoco estaba siendo agresivo―. Actuar, aferrándose a la espalda de él con brazos y piernas, como si se fuera a hundir si lo soltaba._

 _Con el tiempo, el dolor, pasó a ser una molestia, hasta que todo acabó. Ron se tensó y sintió un líquido llenar su interior, fue extraño, pero no más de lo que toda esa situación ya era._

 _El pelirrojo salió de su interior y se aferró a su cuerpo diminuto mientras ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y fuertemente apretados. Aún dolía y no deseaba ver a Ron en esos momentos, sabía que todo había sido consensuado, pero no quería volver a repetir la experiencia. Acababa de perder su virginidad de una forma poco grata, sin embargo, ya no podía llorar sobre la leche derramada._

 _Le pidió a Ron que se fuera, con la excusa que estaba cansada y debía madrugar, él no quería dejarla esa noche, pero ella no le permitió quedarse. Cuando estuvo sola pudo observar unas pequeñas gotas de sangre en el interior de su muslo y en la alfombra que la hicieron fruncir el ceño. No sabía cómo se suponía que debía haber sido su primera vez, ni siquiera era capaz de saber si siempre eran así o la suya había sido desastrosa a pesar que sus amigas alguna vez le habían comentado que la primera vez dolía, pero que era sólo al comienzo, que después se disfrutaba. Ser inexperta era un fastidio, pero ella no se derrumbó. No en ese instante._

 _Se dirigió al baño y se metió en la ducha bajo un chorro de agua caliente, permitiéndose llorar debajo del agua. Se sentía vacía. Tan vacía que llegó a pensar que había algo mal con ella, no podía ser posible que no hubiera sentido nada más que dolor, que no hubiera disfrutado nada. Sí, debía ser eso, ella era la del problema._

 _Los días pasaron, eliminó la alfombra y no supo de su novio hasta pasado una semana. Iba a ser el juicio de otro Mortífago y Hermione pudo apreciar la ira de Ron. No fue agradable y la asustó, a tal nivel que en ese preciso instante decidió que no era capaz de estar con él_.

 _Cuando el Mortífago fue condenado, el pelirrojo la besó, pero Hermione no logró sentir nada. Supo que seguir adelante con él era un error y así se lo comunicó, fue una discusión tremenda en la que Ron se fue ofuscado y ella decidió que era hora de ir a buscar a sus padres._

 _Al día siguiente estaba viajando en avión hacia Australia, no quería que sus amigos supieran donde iba, por eso no había tomado un traslador. Esa era su tarea y de nadie más, además, ellos ya tenían suficientes problemas._

 _Encontró a sus padres y tras mucho esfuerzo logró devolverles sus memorias, volvieron a Inglaterra y ella decidió estudiar Leyes Mágicas. Sin embargo, el odio de Ron y su resentimiento seguían haciendo mella en su alma, no deseaba volver a ver a nadie tan mal como a su amigo y antiguo amor, por eso decidió estudiar una carrera Muggle, convencida de que podría ayudar a la gente a lidiar con sus demonios. Convencida de que deseaba volver a ver al Ronald Weasley que había conocido, no a ese ser lleno de odio e ira. Lamentablemente, Ron no había querido ser ayudado por_ _ella, en su lugar se dedicaba a cazar criminales como Auror, seguro de que esos tipos debían pudrirse en la cárcel y no ser rehabilitados._

 _Él no compartía sus sueños y esperanzas, él deseaba que todos fueran castigados sin posibilidad de redimirse. Ella sabía que ese camino sólo conduciría a más odio, pero Ron no la quiso escuchar, tampoco la apoyó con su iniciativa, alegando que era una pérdida de tiempo._

 _Ella se terminó por decepcionar de él. Ron se terminó por alejar de Hermione, aunque, secretamente, ambos ansiaban reencontrarse y recuperar la amistad que los unía._

La castaña se hizo un ovillo, sentada, en el sofá. El mismo sofá que había observado durante su primera vez, el mismo sofá que había pertenecido a sus padres. Una lágrima solitaria escapó de sus ojos, extrañaba al antiguo Ron y su empeño en que su proyecto de rehabilitación y reinserción de ex Mortífagos en la sociedad mágica era su esperanza de que podía hacer un mundo mejor.

« _Si tan sólo él pudiera entenderlo_ » pensó, rememorando al chiquillo alegre que había sido el pelirrojo.

Otra lágrima cayó de sus ojos al recordar su noviazgo con Ron y el fiasco de su primera vez. Mordió sus labios compulsivamente mientras más lágrimas caían ―incontrolables ―, nunca tocaron el tema y ella tampoco lo habló con nadie. Tampoco había vuelto a tener novio, a pesar que más de algún chico había intentado conquistarla. Mucho menos había vuelto a tener relaciones o sexo con alguien, porque temía que volviera a suceder algo así.

Sabía que no podía cerrarse por una sola relación fallida. Sin embargo, todos tenían demonios, incluso ella y Hermione Granger aún no había sido capaz de enfrentarlos y derrotarlos.

Se había transformado en una cobarde.

* * *

 ** _¿R.E.V.I.E.W?_**


	8. Nott

**_Hola gente hermosa, estoy de vuelta con un cap que, aunque no es tan largo como el anterior (un poco más de la mitad que el otro) contiene muchas cosas importantes._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer la paciencia que me tienen, aunque eso no impidió que me presionaran de alguna forma para actualizar xD, eso está bien, que funciono bajo presión._**

 ** _Capitulo dedicado a:_** natascha Malfoy, johannna, emmaaa, Parejachyca, Lady Morgana9, Celevhr

 _ **Gracias por comentar!**_

 _ **Por último: Harry Potter debió haber tenido Dramione de principio a fin, otzea! y como no hay Dramione ya adivinarán que no soy JK y que HP no me pertenece :C**_

 _ **A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 8: Nott_**

Lucius Malfoy se sentó frente a Hermione Granger, tan sólo separados por un escritorio. El patriarca de los Malfoy estaba inquieto y el constante golpeteo de su bastón contra el suelo era prueba de ello.

― No veo que Draco mejore ― dijo, deteniendo el movimiento de su bastón ―. ¿Acaso esto es una pérdida de tiempo? Hemos hecho todo lo que nos ha dicho y no vemos resultados, tampoco sabemos qué es lo que tiene Draco. Ni siquiera sé si usted lo sabe.

El rubio terminó su discurso con una mueca de repugnancia en su rostro, todo eso sucedía por confiar en una impura. Aunque, debía reconocer que, a pesar de haber buscado en la biblioteca de la Mansión, no había descubierto cómo ayudar a su hijo. Estaba frustrado y necesitaba culpar a alguien por esa situación.

― Es un proceso lento― comenzó a decir la castaña, pero Lucius la interrumpió.

― ¡Ni siquiera nos ha dicho qué le sucede!― cuestionó Malfoy, incapaz de aguantar la incompetencia de esa bruja.

Hermione se masajeó el puente de su nariz, en un claro signo de cansancio. Suspiró, decidida a aclarar esa situación.

― Se llama Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático, es un desorden de la personalidad, también es definido como un desorden de ansiedad―.

― ¿Está diciendo que Draco está loco? ― Lucius no entendía nada de aquello y pensar que alguien de su familia podía enloquecer lo hizo recordar a Bellatrix y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda.

― Nada de eso, señor Malfoy ― contestó Hermione, armándose de toda su paciencia para explicar aquello a un hombre tan cerrado de mente como el que tenía al frente suyo ―. Ya ha notado que Draco se niega a hablar, se ha aislado de todos e, incluso, se puede volver violento.

Lucius asintió ante las palabras de la bruja, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo al saber que su hijo no estaba loco. No como Bellatrix.

― Se olvida de las pesadillas y su falta de interés por las cosas y las personas. Aunque últimamente ha pasado más tiempo con mi esposa y conmigo, llegando a jugar al ajedrez mágico. ― El rubio pensó en los últimos juegos con su hijo, dándose cuenta que cada vez era más difícil ganarle. No pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que asomó a sus labios. Tal vez estaban progresando.

― Exactamente ― avaló Hermione ―. Todo lo que hemos nombrado son síntomas que forman parte del estrés postraumático, sobre todo la falta de interés de Draco en el resto de las personas. Aquello se conoce como "congelamiento" o "anestesia emocional"

― Me está diciendo que, básicamente, ¿Draco no es capaz de sentir?― preguntó el rubio, tensándose ante la perspectiva de que su hijo no volviera a ser cariñoso con él o Narcissa.

― No, lo que digo es que Draco, en estos momentos, no es capaz de expresar sus sentimientos ni emociones. ― Hermione frunció el ceño ante las palabras del rubio, él no estaba entendiendo las cosas, no a la primera.

― Entonces hay una solución― afirmó Lucius y la castaña movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa ―. ¿Por qué está pasando por esto? Draco, antes de su juicio no era de esta forma.

Hermione se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, pero lo disimuló apropiadamente.

― La explicación en un tanto engorrosa, pero intentaré simplificarla. ― Lucius asintió, atento a las palabras de la mujer.― Un gran trauma puede derivar en estrés postraumático, por ejemplo, una experiencia cercana a la muerte o algún evento que amenace la vida. También influye el estado psicológico de la persona en el momento del trauma, por ejemplo, que presente una vulnerabilidad previa.

― Quiere decir que lo que sea que Draco viviera en esa prisión lo tiene así. ― Nuevamente estaba afirmando y Hermione asintió.

― No sólo eso, también tiene que ver con la guerra misma. Draco vivió momento difíciles, estuvo aterrorizado en muchos de ellos, tuvo que hacer muchas cosas no gratas, todo eso pudo propiciar cierta vulnerabilidad en él. ― El ceño fruncido de Lucius Malfoy la obligó a callar, no era fácil hablar de la guerra, mucho menos tener que decirle a un padre que por las atrocidades a las que su hijo fue obligado, éste se encontraba mal. Menos al saber que por culpa de ese padre, su hijo terminó metido en tal guerra. ― Además, en prisión estaba solo, sin el apoyo de su familia y sin amigos cercanos. Todo eso también es un factor de riesgo para el estrés postraumático.

― ¿Qué solución hay?― preguntó Lucius, aún con su ceño fruncido y lamentándose por su hijo.

― Se debe establecer un ambiente seguro, darle apoyo y cuidados. Incentivarlo para que él también se cuide. Además de hacer todo por reconectarlo con la sociedad y su vida cotidiana. Establecer relaciones interpersonales y restaurar el apoyo social es fundamental para su recuperación. ― Hermione hizo una pausa para que el rubio procesara sus palabras antes de continuar.― Es un proceso lento― Concluyó.

― Aún tenemos una oportunidad ― susurró el mayor, pensando en que cada vez era más difícil ganarle a Draco en el ajedrez mágico. « _Aquello debe significar algo bueno_ » pensó Lucius, animándose un poco ―. Ha aclarado mis dudas, señorita Granger.

Un golpe en la puerta evitó que Hermione contestara, Luna apareció en el umbral de la puerta, indicando el fin de la sesión. Lucius asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, abandonado esa oficina. Siempre con su bastón por delante y su porte altivo.

Hermione suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba sus ojos. Aquello había sido agotador.

La puerta de su consulta se abrió y por ella apareció la causa de su dolor de cabeza actual. Draco ingresó en la habitación y observó el lugar como en cada nueva visita. Hermione se levantó y le indicó que se sentara, dispuesta a explicarle su diagnóstico al rubio.

Malfoy se sentó en su lugar acostumbrado y Hermione lo siguió.

― ¿Cómo has estado? ― preguntó la castaña, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio. Ella supuso que eso quería decir bien, aunque ―por su aspecto ojeroso y desaliñado ― él no parecía estar bien ―. Draco, agradecería que me hablaras, quiero ayudarte. Al igual que Narcissa y Lucius.

El rubio arrugó su entrecejo y Hermione pudo notar que se parecía más a Narcissa que a Lucius en ese momento. Fue un alivio ver que podía ser distinto a aquel hombre, a pesar del parecido físico. Hermione suspiró, no debería estar pensando esas cosas. Decidió que era buena idea cambiar el enfoque y el ambiente de la sesión.

― Hay algo que quiero mostrarte ― dijo, sorprendiendo al rubio, quien elevó sus cejas por un segundo ―. Sígueme, por favor.

La castaña se levantó y salió hacia el pequeño balcón de la oficina. Segundos después apareció Malfoy, ligeramente reticente, aunque muy contrariado por la actitud de la mujer.

― Hay un hechizo antiaparición en todo el edificio, pero no alcanza a abarcar este balcón. ― Draco apenas pudo procesar las palabras de la castaña antes de sentir cómo la mano de ella envolvía su brazo y en la otra sostenía su varita.― Confía en mí, Draco.

Una sonrisa inundó los labios de la bruja antes que la aparición se hiciera efectiva. Draco sólo pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón inundando sus oídos y el típico tirón de la aparición.

Una suave brisa se coló a través de las mechas rubias de Draco, quien luchaba por estabilizarse. Hermione no había soltado al rubio, ni lo soltó, simplemente se maravilló por la expresión de sorpresa que llenó el rostro de Draco al observar el lugar en que se encontraban.

El viento siguió agitando los cabellos del rubio, mientras él observaba los árboles y las flores frente a él. Estaban en un parque que conocía muy bien. Era un lugar del mundo mágico caracterizado por su entrega de paz y belleza natural y él recordaba haberlo visitado con su madre en su infancia.

Hermione notó el brillo en la mirada de Draco y sonrió ante esa imagen. Sus ojos se veían cristalinos y el gris que los coloreaba parecía plata.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, tan sólo apreciando la belleza de ese lugar apacible. La castaña aún no soltaba el brazo del muchacho y él no parecía incómodo con la cercanía de ella. Todo estaba en el lugar correcto.

Draco comenzó a caminar por el sendero que formaban los árboles del lugar, acomodando su brazo inconscientemente para que la castaña se apoyara en él con mayor facilidad. Su mente estaba preocupada de absorber la belleza frente a él y de los recuerdos que ese parque acarreaba a él, por lo que no estaba pendiente de la mujer colgada de su brazo ni la cercanía con ella.

Hermione se sorprendió ante la reacción del rubio, pero caminó a su lado, afianzando su mano en el brazo de él. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía correcto pasear del brazo de Draco Malfoy ―su ex némesis y actual paciente― sin explicarle sus razones para haberlos aparecido en ese parque y siguiéndolo sin hablar.

Caminaron admirando el paisaje, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña fuente rodeada de bancos, Draco se detuvo frente a la fuente y cerró los ojos. Escuchó el sonido del viento, el agua y las aves. La naturaleza, en ese parque, parecía ser tan tranquila, tan diferente a la naturaleza salvaje de las tormentas que vivió en la prisión. Sonrió levemente al recordar los paseos con su madre a ese lugar y se sintió tranquilo, nada parecía poder dañarlo en aquel sitio.

― Es el lugar favorito de mi madre ― susurró Draco y Hermione no se atrevió a decir nada por miedo a interrumpirlo, no creía que aquel comentario fuera para ella, más bien era como si se lo dijera a sí mismo.

Hermione observó el perfil del rubio y notó la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y su corazón dio un pequeño salto, hace mucho que no veía una sonrisa en el rostro de Malfoy. Entonces, el muchacho se volteó a observarla y la castaña sintió un calor recorrerla. La mirada de él era penetrante, pero cálida, en cierta forma extraña. Malfoy parecía querer ver a través de ella y descubrir sus intenciones.

Hermione se sintió un poco incómoda, pero que él aún no se alejara de ella era un buen indicio.

― Draco― dijo la castaña y él elevó sus cejas, interrogante. Todo estaba saliendo bien ―. Creo que este lugar es más adecuado para hablar que la consulta.

Ella se mordió el labio, nerviosa por la reacción que el rubio pudiera tener. Sin embargo, el muchacho se limitó a mover su cabeza afirmativamente y a mirar a su alrededor, como queriendo ratificar lo adecuado del lugar. Entonces Hermione comenzó a explicarle lo mismo que a Lucius Malfoy, su paciente debía ser informado de aquello para poder comprender su situación y poder seguir adelante.

La castaña observó, con angustia creciente, como el ceño de él se fruncía a medida que ella hablaba, hasta que, Draco se separó de ella y le dio la espalda. Sintió un peso instalarse en su pecho, alargó su mano para alcanzar la espalda del rubio, pero él comenzó a caminar de forma rápida. Alejándose de ella.

― ¡Draco! ¡Intento ayudarte! ― gritó, desesperada―. ¡Por favor, déjame ayudarte!

Intentó seguirlo, pero él comenzó a correr y ella lo dio por perdido, al menos por el momento. Decidió esperarlo sentada en una de las bancas, rogando internamente para que él regresara.

Malfoy no podía creer en las palabras de ella. No, él no tenía eso del estrés postraumático, no era posible. Aunque…aunque lo que ella le había dicho se acercaba bastante a cómo se sentía.

El rubio detuvo su carrera y elevó la vista al cielo. Unas cuantas nubes blancas lo surcaban y se quedó observándolas, pensando en la desesperación que solía invadirlo, las ganas de alejarse de todos, la soledad y las imágenes de su época en Nurmengard que inundaban su mente cada vez más seguido. Ella parecía tener razón.

Entonces, la imagen de Armand vino a su memoria junto a la historia del viejo y su nombre completo. Las palabras de Granger resonaron en su mente, ella le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda y él la iba a tomar. Aunque no de la forma en que ella imaginaba.

Dio media vuelta y deshizo sus pasos. Una mirada de determinación estaba clavada en su rostro.

.

.

Hermione se encontraba con la vista clavada en el suelo, decidiendo si debería seguir esperando o debería ir a buscar a Malfoy, cuando unas piernas se posaron frente a su campo visual. Rápidamente, subió la mirada y descubrió al ex Mortífago frente a ella.

― ¿Quieres ayudarme de verdad?― preguntó Draco, un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía realmente. Hermione abrió su boca, pero sólo pudo mover su cabeza afirmativamente ―. Bien, hay alguien que está encarcelado injustamente en Nurmengard, desde la época de Gellert Grindelwald.

― ¿De qué estás hablando?― lo interrumpió la castaña, incapaz de comprender aquella verborrea.

― Pon atención, Granger, te estoy diciendo que un hombre ha estado encarcelado injustamente por más de cincuenta años ― Draco se sentó al lado de la bruja sin dejar de observarla con intensidad. Necesitaba ayudar a su amigo ―. Lo conocí al cumplir mi sentencia y no puedo dejarlo ahí, estoy seguro que puedes ayudarlo.

― Pero…― Hermione no lograba reaccionar, era demasiada información que procesar en tan poco tiempo, incluso para ella. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo por ordenar las palabras del rubio y sacar conclusiones. ― ¿Dices que no liberaron a todos los magos encarcelados por Grindelwald?

― ¡Hasta que nos entendemos, Granger! ¿Realmente eres la bruja más inteligente de…?―.

― No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, Malfoy ― amenazó Hermione, arrugando su entrecejo y alzando su dedo índice, en clara advertencia. Se sintió bien, aquello le había recordado una época donde las disputas no eran más que tonterías de adolescentes.

― Bien― contestó él, mostrando sus palmas en alto, apaciguando a la leona.

― Lo que me cuentas es grave, siempre y cuando sea cierto. No digo que estés mintiendo ― apaciguó la castaña, al ver que él pretendía interrumpirla ―. Simplemente, no podemos basarnos sólo en la palabra de un reo.

― Entonces investiga su historia y comprueba que es real ― incitó el joven, arrugando su nariz ante la duda de la castaña por la historia de Armand, él sabía que era real y no necesitaba más que la palabra de su amigo. Aunque, podía entender la reticencia de ella.

― Lo haré sólo si me prometes seguir hablando. ―Era arriesgado decir aquello, pero debía aprovechar la oportunidad que le estaba brindando la elocuencia del rubio. No necesitaba que él volviera a cerrarse a cal y canto.

El menor de los Malfoy parpadeó confundido ante las palabras de la ex Gryffindor, dejando vagar su mirada por los árboles alrededor de ellos. Esa mujer lo estaba poniendo en aprietos con su petición, él aún no lograba encontrar un tema del cuál hablar con sus padres.

― Lo he intentado. ― Se sinceró, creyendo que lo mejor era decirle la verdad si quería ayudar a Armand. ― Es sólo que no sé de qué hablar con mis padres…es complicado…yo…

Draco se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y Hermione apoyó su mano en el hombro del rubio. Él no la alejó ni se tensó, todo indicaba que cada día aceptaba más fácilmente el contacto humano.

― Puedes hablar conmigo. ― Su voz fue suave, sin embargo, el rubio se tensó ante las palabras. Draco se volteó a observarla con intensidad, ella parecía sincera, pero aquel era su trabajo y él no podía contar con ella para hablar. No para abrirse, no cuando ella lo hacía por ser su trabajo.

― Veremos ― contestó finalmente, desviando su mirada de la castaña y dirigiéndola a la fuente frente a ellos.

Hermione suspiró, resignada, algo le decía que no conseguiría nada mejor de él. No debía forzar esa situación.

― ¿Cómo se llama la persona a la que debo investigar? ― preguntó, sacando una libreta de notas que cabía en la palma de su mano y un bolígrafo Muggle, artículo mucho más práctico que las plumas―.

― Armand― dijo Draco, oyendo el rasgar del papel ―. Su nombre es Armand Nott.

Hermione dejó de escribir, mirando con un asombro nada disimulado al rubio a su izquierda.

― ¿Armand Nott? ― preguntó, aún incrédula ―. ¿Acaso es algo de Theodore Nott?

La pregunta hizo sonreír al rubio, así que aquella mujer podía ser sorprendida con un simple nombre. Para Draco la reacción de ella había sido la más exquisita que podía recibir y ese pensamiento lo hizo desconcertarse de tal forma que su cuerpo se tensó en respuesta. Definitivamente, ella estaba calando demasiado hondo en él y Draco odiaba aquello.

― ¿Conoces algún otro Nott?― contestó de forma brusca, haciendo chasquear su lengua con descontento ―. Sí, es su abuelo y él ni siquiera sabe que tiene un nieto. No tuve el valor de contárselo. No, sabiendo que yo quedaría libre y él seguiría encerrado hasta su muerte. Theo siempre ha creído a su abuelo muerto.

El silencio se instaló entre los dos y Hermione decidió que era hora de volver, algo le decía que el rubio no volvería a utilizar su voz. No por ese día al menos. Ella se levantó de la banca y le ofreció su mano al rubio.

― Creo que es hora de volver. Investigaré lo de Nott…si es inocente, haré todo por sacarlo de Nurmengard ― dijo y Draco le creyó, por lo que, sin dudarlo, tomó su mano.

― Es inocente ― aseguró el rubio en un susurro, justo en el momento en que se aparecían. A pesar de aquello, Hermione logró escucharlo y fue consciente de la seguridad con que hablaba.

También, se dio cuenta que él cada día hablaba más ―a pesar de que ella pensara que no iba a seguir hablando ese día―, esa sesión había sido muy productiva en aquel sentido.

.

.

Se aparecieron en el balcón de la consulta de Hermione, quien no soltó de inmediato la mano del rubio. Draco sintió la calidez de ese contacto y buscó los ojos de ella, incapaz de separarse. Se miraron con intensidad, sin ser consciente de lo que deseaban transmitir, simplemente era un momento en pausa, uno que hizo que se les agitara la respiración.

Hermione dio un paso adelante, sin saber que pretendía hacer exactamente, cuando un golpe en la puerta los sacó de esa atmosfera tan cargada. Draco se separó de ella con rapidez y entró aún más raudo a la habitación, Granger lo siguió ligeramente desconcertada. Él era más de lo que podía soportar.

Cuando entró en la consulta, se dio cuenta que el rubio ya la había abandonado. Se sentó en frente a su escritorio y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

« _Debo dejar de hacer personal el asunto de Malfoy. Es un paciente, nada más que un paciente. No debo permitir que siga metiéndose en mi piel. Debo dejar de pensar siempre en él_ » la castaña estaba frustrada, aquel sujeto era más de lo que podía manejar. Sin embargo, no deseaba fracasar con su terapia. « _Sé profesional, Hermione_ » Se reprendió. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir pensando en Draco Malfoy y sus extraños avances, porque la puerta se abrió para revelar a Narcissa Malfoy en el umbral.

― Toma asiento donde gustes, Narcissa― pidió la castaña y la rubia tomó su lugar de siempre. « _El mismo que su hijo_ » pensó Hermione, regañándose internamente por pensar en él.

― Hermione ― comenzó la rubia, juntando sus manos, emocionada. La castaña se extrañó ante el entusiasmo de ella, pero no lo cuestionó. Aunque algo le decía que no sería nada bueno para ella. Llámenlo intuición femenina ―. Lucius me ha contado lo de Draco, su diagnóstico y qué debemos hacer.

― Eso nos ahorra tiempo― comentó ella, sin ser capaz de imaginar que se traía entre manos esa ex Slytherin, quien acababa de sonreírle de lado. Una sonrisa astuta propia de las serpientes de la Casa de Salazar.

― Es por eso que deseo invitarla a una cena en nuestra casa el día Sábado. El joven Nott y el joven Zabini van a asistir y desearía que estuviera en ella para compartir con nosotros y por cualquier inconveniente que pudiera resultar en relación a Draco. Estoy segura que todo será más fácil si se encuentra a nuestro lado.

A la ex Gryffindor se le desencajó la mandíbula ante las palabras de la rubia. Hermione estaba segura que Narcissa Malfoy no había respirado mientras recitaba su discurso. Un escalofrío surcó la espalda de la castaña, segura de que Narcissa era la Malfoy a la que más debía temer. Aquella era la mujer que había mentido a Voldemort en su propia cara y sin reparo alguno.

― Narcissa, creo que eso excede mi trabajo como terapeuta ― comenzó Hermione, dispuesta a negarse a ir a esa cena que se le antojaba un tanto peligrosa. No porque fuera a ser sangrienta, sino porque ella sería una extraña y una intrusa en la intimidad de tantas serpientes.

― ¡Tonterías! ― desestimó la rubia, agitando su mano como si espantara algo imaginario ―. Estoy extendiendo una invitación a una amiga de la familia. Difícilmente se puede considerar trabajo.

A la castaña se le volvió a desencajar la mandíbula por la elección de palabras de su interlocutora. «¡ _Desde cuando Narcissa Malfoy me considera una amiga de la familia_!» pensó la chica, sin embargo, la mayor no le dio tregua.

―Si se siente incómoda por ir sola a esta reunión, puedo extender la invitación a la joven Lovegood, es una muchacha encantadora y ha sido muy amable con nosotros ― La rubia juntó sus manos, esperanzada―. Sería muy grato que fueran a esta cena, Draco necesita sociabilizar y creo que es una oportunidad para terminar de limar asperezas fuera de esta consulta. Es justo lo que necesitamos para reconciliarnos con el mundo mágico. Además, es perfecto para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

Granger no podía negar la razón que guardaban las últimas palabras de la bruja, por lo que con un suspiro resignado, aceptó dicha invitación. A pesar que todas las alarmas de su cabeza gritaban que debía rechazarla, que debía seguir manteniendo una relación limitada a lo profesional con aquellas personas. Que era un riesgo ver a Draco Malfoy fuera de consulta.

Cuando la castaña aceptó su invitación, Narcissa sonrió ―triunfal― y Hermione no tuvo dudas de que ella era a quien más debía temer en esa familia.

Definitivamente, Narcissa Malfoy ―antes Black― era una mujer de armas tomar.

* * *

 ** _De verdad creo que ya era hora de un capitulo con menos drama, espero con ansias sus opiniones. Quiero saber que opinan de lo sucedido en el cap y como se imaginan que irá esa cena jijiji. Narcissa es de armas tomar._**

 ** _Que puedo agregar, Draco cada dia se siente más cómodo con Granger, aunque él odie eso no logra evitarlo. Lo hace casi inconscientemente jijijiji. Por otro lado, esto no significa que ahora se vuelva todo un parlarchin, simplemente debía comunicar lo de Armand, ¡Vamos! que lleva un retraso de dos años en ayudar a su amigo._**

 ** _Ah, por cierto, todo lo que dije del trastorno de estrés postraumático lo saqué de una publicación científica. Como he dicho antes, no soy psicologa ni prentendo parecerlo, pero espero que el contenido sea real. Si alguien quiere corregirme, bienvenido sea._**

 ** _Por si alguien se interesa, mi fuente fue la siguiente:_**

 **Vallejo Samudio, Á. R., & Terranova Zapata, L. M. (2009). Estrés postraumático y psicoterapia de grupo en militares. _Terapia psicológica_ , _27_ (1), 103-112**.

 ** _sobre la primera vez de hermione en el cap anterior: me decidí a escribir aquello porque creo que en muchos fics que he leido lo muestran desde un lado romántico y eso es dulce, pero muchas veces no es la realidad. Muchas tienen la fortuna de tener una primera vez linda, mientras otras es un desastre. Simplemente quise mostrar aquello, que por inexperiencia se puede llegar a algo así (no tan fuerte, claro), hay otras personas que ni siquieran logran la penetración y bueno, esta es mi forma de mostrar esas indecisiones y la inexperiencia._**

 ** _¿R.E.V.I.E.W?_**

 ** _emmaaa: Hola guapa! me alegra tanto saber de ti :D estoy bien, muchas gracias y tu? Muchas gracias! adoro saber que te han encantado los caps y que Armand fuera de tu agrado. jijiji. Oh muchas gracias por entender mis demoras, espero acelerar las cosas, jajajaja claro todos merecen saber que pasan, intentaré ser más rapida con el siguiente cap. yo valoro mucho que me dejes rw, por lo mismo siempre contesto! reitero muchas gracias guapa!_**

 ** _Oh, adoro saber lo que piensas del contenido de cada capítulo, son los review que más disfruto. Me encanta saber lo que puedan opinar, que alegría saber que te parece real el fic, espero seguir así. Ay si, en el fondo Draco lucha, aunque a veces falla, y bueno herms lo influye mucho. ambos se están metiendo en la piel del otro y no se dan cuenta o más bien, lo ven venir pero son incapaces de evitarlo. jijijiji_**

 ** _preferí responder lo de la primera vez más arriba, así todos podían leerlo. Ohhh guapa, como no me iba a gustar tu comentario? he amado ambos review y te vuelvo a agradecer, esta vez por haberte tomado el tiempo de escribirlos. besooos y espero que estes muy bien y tengas unos días muy bellos jijiji. Síii que mi musa aparezca no más jajajaja_**

 ** _cuidate mucho y disfruta harto_**

 ** _byeee_**


End file.
